Freedom and Love
by AkashiIcha
Summary: 2 thun 3 blan Naruto dikurung diruang bawah tanah tanpa tahu siapa yang mengurungnya. Namun Tuhan akhirnya mengirim malaikat penolong untuk Naruto hingga bisa keluar dari sana. Dan betapa terkejutnya Dia saat akan pulang ke kediamannya melihat orang yang mirip dirinya. Dngn keteguhan hati, Naruto akan mengungkap kebenarannya, membebaskannya dari belenggu kegelapan yang trus mengeja
1. Chapter 1

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Freedom and Love**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, romance, action.**

 **Pair : ...femNaru**

 **Warning : FemNaru, OOC, typo, Miss typo, masih amatir**

Chapter 1

-Ivera present-

2 tahun 3 bulan. Naruto terus menghitung berapa lama Dia menghabiskan waktu didalam ruang pengap bawah tanah ini. Awal mula Dia masuk ruangan ini adalah sesaat setelah lulus Universitas jurusan psikolog saat umurnya 19 tahun. Dia memang terbilang muda, sangat muda malah, berterima kasihlah pada otak jeniusnya. Tapi bencana terjadi, malam perayaan dikediamannya yang kebetulan Dia juga baru pulang ke Mansionnya untuk merayakan kelulusannya yang seharusnya diisi suka cita malah menjadi bencana. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat sekelompok orang bertopeng memasuki kediaman keluarganya, yang pasti saat Dia sadar, Dia sudah ada diruangan bawah tanah itu, Dia tak tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarganya. Bagaimana Dia tahu Dia kini dikurung diruang bawah tanah? mudah saja, Dia sering mendengar suara mesin mobil dari atas sana. Awalnya Dia kira ini penculikan namun ternyata bukan, harapan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu mustahil.

Cklek.

"Ini sarapan Anda. Tolong Habiskan, Ketua sangat marah saat melihat makanan Anda tak disentuh sama sekali." Seorang maid memberikan nampan berisi nasi dan lauknya.

"Konan-san, Siapa Majikanmu dan Kenapa mengurungku disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf itu hal yang tak mungkin Saya katakan Nona." Jawab maid bernama Konan itu yang memang biasa mengurus segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah Aku menitipkan pertanyaan pada Tuanmu?" tanya Naruto. Konan mengangguk, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Kamu inginkan? Kenapa mengurungku? Apa salahku? Itu saja." Ujar Naruto. Konan mengangguk, dan pergi. Tak lupa mengunci kembali pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu.

Sepeninggalan maid itu, Naruto bukannya makan yang diberikan si maid Naruto memilih untuk mandi. Disana memang ada kamar madi, bahkan lemari pakaian yang berisi berbagai bentuk pakaian, dan biasanya Naruto memakai baju one piece bwarna putih atau cream.

-Ivera-

"Naru menitipkan pertanyaan itu padamu Konan? Saat memberikan makan siang nanti, katakan padanya. Kau tak memiliki kesalahan apapun, Aku menginginkanmu terus bersamaku tanpa ada orang lain yang memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu, hanya Aku yang boleh berada didekatmu."

Konan terkejut mendengar penuturan Tuannya, Dia baru tahu alasan Tuannya mengurus wanita cantik itu, cinta? Itu bukan cinta itu obsesi.

"Ha'i. Saya Permisi." Konan berpamitan pada sang Ketua yang tengah menyeringai. Buluk kuduknya entah kenapa meremang.

-Ivera-

Siangnya seperti biasa Konan membawa makan siang untuk Naruto. "Nona, makan siang Anda. Anda tak memakan sarapan Anda?" tanya Konan melihat nampan yang diberikannya tadi pagi.

Naruto tersenyum kecut, "2 tahun 3 bulan Aku berada disini, tanpa cahaya matahari, tanpa tahu dunia luar seperti apa sekarang. Bukankah lebih baik Aku mati? Itu lebih baik." Jawab Naruto.

"Nona, Ini yang dikatakan Ketua pada Saya, 'Kau tak memiliki kesalahan apapun, Aku menginginkanmu terus bersamaku tanpa ada orang lain yang memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu, hanya Aku yang boleh berada didekatmu.' Itu yang dikatakan Ketua." Ujar Konan.

Naruto mengeratkan tangannya pada seprei tempat tidurnya, tanpa terasa air matanya keluar dari mata sapphire yang kini tak memiliki cahaya lagi. "No-Nona?" Konan menatap Naruto khawatir, pasalnya baru kali ini Dia melihat Naruto menangis, biasanya gadis itu memasang senyum palsu atau wajah datar jika bertemu dengannya.

"Karena itu Aku disini? Berpisah dari keluargaku? Itu bukan cinta, itu obsesi. Bahkan Aku tak tahu siapa Dia." Bisik Naruto yang masih dapat didengar oleh Konan.

"Silahkan makan siang Anda Nona." Konan berlalu keluar ruangan, entah kenapa ada rasa kasihan pada Nona yang dikurung itu, Dia tahu itu salah, Dia tak boleh menggunakan perasaan jika dikediaman ini. 2 tahun 3 bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar, Nona itu memang tak disiksa secara fisik, namun Dia pasti tersiksa jiwanya.

"Konan hey jangan melamun." Ujar rekannya, Konan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada rekan kerjanya.

-1412-

Naruto terkejut saat melihat Konan yang datang lebih cepat, biasanya makan malam jam 8 namun saat melihat jam digital yang ada didinding masih menunjukan pukul 7.

"No-na Ayo Kita pergi dari sini." Konan menarik lengan Naruto setelah menyimpan nampannya dimeja.

"Konan-san ada apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Saya akan membawa Anda lari, Ketua saat ini tengah rapat, Saya sudah menyiapkan mobil dibelakang Mansion. Saya akan membawa Anda keluar dari sini." Jawab Konan, membawa Naruto lari, Dia sudah menghafalkan tempat terdekat menuju gerbang belakanv Mansion yang memang tanpa ada penjagaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto disela-sela acara kabur Mereka.

"Anda harus hidup normal. Ketua tak bisa mengekang Anda. Selama mengurusi Semua kebutuhan Anda Saya tahu, Anda tak mungkin melakukan kejahatan, meski banyak orang didalam Mansion bahwa orang yang dikurung dibawah tanah adalah seorang penjahat namun saat ditugaskan khusus melayani Anda, Saya tahu Anda adalah orang baik. Terlebih jawaban Ketua saat itu, Saya tahu bahwa Anda dipaksa tinggal disana." Jelas Konan, matanya menatap kesana-kemari, Mansion memang sedang sepi saat jam 6 sampai jam 7 malam, karena pelayan kebanyakan sedang beristirahat. Naruto menatap Mansion itu, Dia tak mengenali tempat ini, sangat asing.

"Ayo Nona..." Konan menarik lengan Naruto, berlari secepatnya.

"Cepat masuk Nona." Perintah Konan yang masih dengan pakaian maidnya.

Keduanya melarikan diri tanpa hambatan. Naruto menatap Konan yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Konan-san, bukankah ini berbahaya?" tanya Naruto, meski tak tahu siapa orang yang selalu dipanggil Ketua itu, namun Naruto tahu jika si Ketua adalah orang yang menakutkan, terlihat saat dirinya dikurung selama 2 tahun 3 bulan dibawah tanah.

"Saya tahu. Bahkan lebih tahu dari Anda, namun hati nurani Saya mengatakan untuk menolong Anda." Jawab Konan.

"Begitu. Kalau begitu antarkan Aku ke Mansion Namikaze." Ujar Naruto.

"Na-namikaze? Anda seorang Namikaze? Mustahil... Ketua me-mengurung seorang Namikaze? Siapa Nona sebenarnya?" tanya Konan terkejut.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, puteri bungsu Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina." Jawab Naruto tenang.

Ckiiitt.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin," Konan menghentikan laju mobil yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa Konan-san?" tanya Naruto yang melihat reaksi beelebihan Konan.

"Anda akan tahu saat sampai di kediaman Namikaze, Nona." Konan langsung tancap gas menuju kediaman Namikaze, tak sulit mencari kediaman Sang walikota Tokyo, meski akan sulit jika masuk kedalamnya.

Naruto menatap nanar Mansion didepannya, "Anda bisa melihatnya Nona? Itu Namikaze Naruto." Konan menunjuk gerbang Kediaman Namikaze, terlihat disana seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya mungkin warna kulit saja yang berbeda kulitnya sekarang lebih keputih pucat, sedangkan wanita yang berada disana tan.

Air mata Naruto perlahan turun, melihat Ayah dan Ibunya menyambut orang yang mirip dengannya penuh suka cita, "Ayah, Ibu. Naru disini." Bisik Naruto.

"Nona, akan lebih baik Kita pergi dulu dari sini, orang-orang suruhan Ketua mungkin sudah sadar Nona tidak ada dan mencari Nona kesini." Naruto mengangguk, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Konan.

Konanpun melajukan kendaraannya, "Lalu Kita akkan kemana?" tanya Naruto lemah.

"Anda tenang saja, Saya punya tempat yang aman. Ahh Saya belum memperkenalkan diri secara benar Nama Saya Konan, Detektif yang tengah menyelidiki dunia bawah, yahh meski sekarang mungkin Aku sudah dipecat karena melalaikan tugas." Ujar Konan dengan nada santai.

"Detektif? Dunia bawa? Melalaikan tugas?"

"Ya. Oranng yang selalu dipanggil Ketua adalah salah satu tersangka, Saya menyusup kesana, menjadi maid Mansionnya, sampai akhirnya Saya bertemu Anda. Hati nurani wanita Saya tak rela melihat Anda terkurung disana selama 2 tahun." Jawab Konan.

"Maaf. Karenaku Konan-san pasti akan mendapat masalah. Maaf." Gumam Naruto.

"Anda tak perlu meminta maaf. Ini pilihan hidup Saya." Ujar Konan tersenyum ramah.

Mobil yang dikendarai Mereka memasuki tempat parkir. "Dari sini Kita harus berjalan Kaki beberapa meter." Ujar Konan membuka sabuk pengamannya diikuti Naruto.

Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah apartemen sederhana. Terlihat keduanya yang lelah terlebih Naruto, "Ini adalah apartemen persembunyian yang biasa Saya gunakan. Maaf dengan keadaan yang berantakan."

"Konan-san. Bisakah berhenti memanggilku Nona cukup panggil Naru dan berbicara formal padaku. Aku kurang nyaman." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Silahkan beristirahat dikamar, besok ada yang harus dibicarakan." Konan mengantarkan Naruto kedalam kamarnya sedangkan Dia kembali keruang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu.

-1412-

Esok paginya, Naruto terbangun karena matahari memasuki celah-celah cendela yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Ah Ohayou Naru, sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Konan yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"O-ohayou Konan-san. Tidurku nyenyak, Wahh Makanan buatan Konan-san terlihat lezat."

Konan tesenyum, Dia tahu Naruto berbohong, semalam Dia mendengar suara isak tangis karena Dia memang tidak tidur semalaman.

Keduanya duduk dimeja makan, "Kau bisa baca ini Naru." Konan memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang Dia ambil dari internet.

"Apa ini Konan-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri. Meski akan sulit untuk diterima." Jawab Konan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Insiden kediaman Namikaze. Tanggal 27 Juni xxxx Kediaman Namikaze dibobol Sekelompok orang, Pasangan Namikaze hanya luka ringan namun puteri bungu Mereka menghilang." Naruto membuka lembar satunya.

"Penculikan Puteri bungsu Namikaze. Tanggal 29 Juni xxxx Setelah insiden dikediaman Namikaze, Sebuah surat kaleng ditemukan dikotak surat Mansion Namikaze, Surat itu menyebutkan jika Puteri Namikaze ingin selamat maka harus menyiapkan 500 juta yen."

"Ditemukannya Sang Puteri. Tanggal 02 Juli xxxx Akhirnya Puteri Namikaze ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan, tidak ada luka serius namun akibat syok menurut Dokter yang menanganinya Sang Puteri mengalami amnesia."

"Entah takdir atau kebetulan. Yang menangani kasus itu salah satunya adalah Aku. Karenanya saat pertama kali bertemu Aku kaget. Kufikir wajah Kalian mirip, namun ternyata Kau Namikaze Naruto. Semalaman Aku berfikir lalu siapa yang Kutolong waktu itu, wajah Kalian mirip." Ujar Konan yang melihat wajah Naruto yang syok.

"Lalu Aku ini siapa? Aku Namikaze Naruto yang asli. Aku belum pernah kehilangan ingatan, Aku ingat semua hal saat Aku masih kecil. Aku bahkan sangat ingat Kakakku yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Aku harus menjelaskan pada Ayah dan Ibu." Teriak Naruto, air matanya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Naruto cukup berfikirlah dengan kepala dingin. Berfikirlah, Jika Kau datang ke kediaman Namikaze dan menjelaskan semuanya dan Mereka tak mempercayaimu itu akan membuatmu masuk kedalam situasi yang sulit Kau akan dicap penipu. Dan Jika Mereka percaya lalu siapa yang Mereka anggap anak selama 2 tahun belakangan ini, dan juga Ketua pasti menyerang kediamanmu lagi untuk membawamu kembali kedalam ruang bawah tanah itu."

Naruto terdiam. Berfikirlah dingin, ya Dia harus tenang, jika gegabah sudah dapat dipastikan Dia kembali meringkuk diruangan itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus Aku lakukan. Aku ... Aku tak punya tempat untuk kembali."

Konan menghampiri Naruto, memeluknya erat. Dia meraaakan rasanya kehilangan segala. Dia tahu kerapuhan Naruto.

"Hiduplah. Dan cari kebenarannya. Aku akan membantumu." Bisik Konan.

"Ha'i."

-1412-

BRAK.

"Cari wanita itu, Dia membawa Narutoku. Jika Kalian datang dengan tangan kosong Kalian tahu akibatnya." Teriak orang yang biasa dipanggil Ketua olleh Konan.

"Ha'i Ketua." Jawab sekelompok orang berjas yang ada dikediaman itu.

'Naru.. Jangan harap Kau bisa pergi dari sampingku.' Batin Ketua.

-Ivera-

"Maaf Naru, namun Kau harus mengorbankan rambut indahmu yang pirang ini menjadi hitam, bahkan mata sapphiremu harus menggunakan lensa abu, tak apa bukan?" Konan meminta persetujuan.

"Tak masalah, Hari ini adalah kelahiran Naruto yang baru. Semua tak akan sama lagi." Ujar Naruto mantap.

"Kalau begitu, gunakan identitas ini, Kau akan hidup dengan nama Akazawa Naru. Didalam amplop ini berisi kartu identitasmu, SIM, surat adopsi dari panti, dan beberapa dokumen yang berkaitan dengan kehidupanmu. Aku mendaftarkan namamu yang baru di catatan sipil. Kau hidup sebatang kara. Jangan pernah buka identitas aslimu sebelum semuanya terungkap." Konan memberikan amplop coklat yang cukup besar.

"Ha'i." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

'Maaf Naru, namun Aku tak bisa menemanimu mengungkap kebenaran.' Batin Konan sambil terus mewarnai rambut Naruto.

"Kau tahu Konan-san. Rasanya Aku ingin memiliki seorang Nee-san. Memiliki dua Nii-san menyebalkan, terlebih jika Mereka sama jailnya." Ujar Naruto mengingat akan kedua Kakak laki-lakinya, Meskipun Kakak keduanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan.

"Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai Nee-sanmu Naru." Konan tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Mulai dari sekarang Aku akan memanggilmu Konan-nee."

Hari itu Naruto tak tahu jika kebersamaannya dengan Konan adalah yang terakhir.

-Ivera-

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Naruto malam itu, Konan mengintip saat melihat Naruto yang terlelap.

'Sepertinya efek obat tidurnya sudah bekerja.' Batin Konan.

Dia bergegas mengambil tas besar yang sudah berisi pakaian Naruto dan dokumen identitas baru Naruto. Berlari menuju mobil yang tak jauh darisana.

Konan masuk lagi ke Apartemen menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya. Ya meski harus bersusah payah.

"Kau akan tetap hidup Naru, Kau akan bebas dari Ketua. Mengungkap hal yang memang harus diungkap." Bisik Konan sambil membawa mobilnya, ketempat yang memang dicarinya untuk kehidupan Naruto yang baru.

/

Naruto terbangun akibat mimpi buruk, nafasnya memburu. "Konan-nee?" panggil Naruto kamarnya terasa asing.

Naruto melihat nakas didekat tempat tidurnya. Sebuah kertas.

' _ **Untuk Naru,**_

 _ **Naru, saat Kau membaca surat ini mungkin Nee-san sudah tak ada lagi di Dunia ini. Apartemen dulu milik keluarga Akazawa, milik keluarga Kami, namun ditinggalkan begitu saja saat kedua orangtua Nee-san meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Naru mulai hari ini Kau bagian dari Kami Akazawa, adik bungsuku. Maaf Nee-san berbohong tentang segala hal. Gunakanlah uang yang Nee-san tinggalkan, hiduplah dengan baik. Jangan pernah kembali ke apartemen persembunyian Kita. Ketua pasti mencarimu, ingat pesan Nee-san jangan pernah ungkap identitas aslimu. Aku menyayangimu Naru.**_

 _ **Konan'**_

Naruto memeluk surat itu, menangis sekuatnya. Malaikat penolongnya berkorban untuk dirinya, Dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Dia mengambil tas yang ada dipinggir tempat tidur, mengambil amplop identitasnya, mengeluarkan semuanya ditempat tidur. Disana terdapat amplop berisi uang dan sebuah handphone.

'Konan-nee. Aku pasti akan mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku akan hidup dengan kehidupan baru yang Kau berikan.' Batin Naruto bertekad.

TBC.

Omake.

Konan kembali kedalam apartemennya membawa dokumen-dokumen yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Namikaze dan membakarnya dibelakang Apartemen.

"Konan."

Konan membalikan badan, beberapa orang menodongkan pistol padanya.

"Berani sekali Kau mengkhianati Ketua." Ujar pria berambut merah menatap Konan tajam.

"Akasuna Sasori. Tangan kanan Ketua. Kau menjemputku untuk menjadikanku maid disana lagi?" tanya Konan tersenyum sinis.

"Bawa wanita ini pada Ketua. Kau berani sekali melawan Ketua." Ujar Sasori dingin.

"Dia itu Iblis Sasori, Dia tak pantas disebut Ketua." Konan langsung dibawa kedalam mobil oleh 2 orang pria berbadan besar.

Sasori menatap dokumen yang telah hangus, kini Dia harus memikirkan cara agar Ketuanya tak murka, karena yang ditemukan sekarang hanya Konan seorang.

Sang Ketua sudah menunggu dengan geramnya, "Ketua, Kami kembali," Sasori membungkuk hormat, kedua orang yang dibelakang Sasori langsung mendorong Konan kedepan sang Ketua hingga tersungkur.

"Naruto-ku mana?" tanya Ketua pada Sasori.

"Maafkan Kami. Kami hanya menemukan wanita ini," jawab Sasori perlahan.

Prang.

Gelas yang dipegang Ketua dilempar pada dinding, ditatapnya Konan dengan penuh amarah.

"Dimana Kau sembunyikan Naruto-ku Konan?!" tanya Ketua dengan penuh aura intimidasi.

"Tentu saja di Kediaman Namikaze." Jawab Konan tenang.

"Jangan main-main denganku jalang. Di Kediaman Namikaze tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto. Kau sembunyikan Dia dimana."

Konan meringis saat rambutnya ditarik oleh Ketua. "Aku tak bohong. Bukankah Naruto memang ada disana,"

"Dia bukan Narutoku." Teriak Ketua menghempaskan rambut Konan.

"Sekarang Kau mengakuinya. Kau mengetahui Naruto dikediaman Namikaze bukan Naruto asli." Konan tertawa.

Ketua geram, siap kapan saja membunuh wanita didepannya.

"Kau.. jalang.. masukan kedalam penjara bawah tanah." Teriak ketua setelah menendang tubuh Konan tanpa ampun.

Sasori memberi kode pada kedua anak buahnya untuk membawa Konan.

"Siksa Dia sampai mengaku, dan cari tahu orang-orang terdekat wanita itu. Aku ingin Narutoku kembali."

"Ha'i."

-Ivera1412-

A/N : Oke Minna. Ini hanyalah prolog, awal mula kehidupan Naruto setelah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah yang menguncinya selama 2 tahun. Dan untuk orang yang dipanggil Ketua Saya sengaja belum memberi nama biar kesannya misterius gitu HAHAHAHA. Semoga cerita ini diterima oleh Kalian. Jaa matta ashita...


	2. Chapter 2 : Awal pertemuan

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Freedom and Love**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, romance, action.**

 **Pair : ...femNaru**

 **Warning : FemNaru, OOC, typo, Miss typo, masih amatir**

 **Chapter 2**

-Ivera present-

Sudah 3 bulan Naruto hidup di Apartemen pemberian Konan. Pagi sampai siang biasanya Dia mengajar disebuah TK. Siang sampai malam Dia bekerja disebuah Cafe. Untung saja sang pemilik mengerti akan pekerjaan pagi harinya jadi Dia selalu diberi sift siang.

"Naru tolong antar pesanan ini ke meja 2." Pria tambun berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Siap Chef Chouji. Awas, jangan terlalu banyak icip-icip." Ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

"Silahkan Tuan pesanan Anda." Naruto menyimpan pesanan sang pelanggan di meja, tak lupa memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Naru, bisa Kau ke meja 11. Mereka pelanggan yang baru datang." Ujar rekan kerjanya Karin.

"Ah Baik Senpai." Naruto mengambil daftar menu dan berjalan menuju meja yang dituju,

"Silahkan Nona." Naruto memberikan daftar menu.

Kebiasaan Naruto. Dia selalu mengobservasi setiap pelanggan yang datang. Maklum Dia lulusan psikolog jadi sudah jadi rutinitasnya mengamati orang-orang.

'Huahh... Dia orang yang arogan, salah langkah mati sudah.' Batin Naruto melihat wanita didepannya.

"Aku pesan strawberry softcake, Black Coffee, Ah dan ice cream green tea. Itu saja." Naruto menulis pesanan pelanggannya.

"Sudah itu saja. Baiklah, Silahkan tunggu beberapa saat." Naruto membungkuk hormat dan langsung pergi.

"Ahh lelah..." Naruto mendudukan diri dikursi tempat para pegawai beristirahat.

"Tentu Kau lelah Naru. Pagi sampai siang Kau mengajar di TK. Siang sampai malam Kau disini. Libur Kau malah berlatih Karate, bahkan Kau ikuut berlatih Kendo di dojou Kakekku. Stamina apa yang Kau punya?" tanya Karin tak habis fikir.

"Hehehe.. Ah sudah jam 8, Bukankah Kita harus pulang, bukan begitu Senpai." Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam ruang ganti Dia ingin pulang, beristirahat dengan tenang.

Ya. 3 bulan ini memang Dia sering berlatih Karate dan juga Kendo. Alasannya hanya satu, mempersiapkan diri menuju medan perang. Dia belum dapat petunjuk harus menyelidiki darimana, karenanya Dia harus mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Sampai di apartemennya, Naruto langsung menuju kamar, membuka laptopnya. Melihat dokumen-dokumen yang Dia ambil dari internet, mata hijaunya menatap nanar saat melihat sebuah foto, Ayah, Ibu, dan Naruto palsu yang tengah tertawa bersama. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Kakak pertamanya sepertinya tak terlihat di foto-foto yang diambil oleh paparazi, apa mungkin Kakaknya Kurama masih di Inggris.

Dokumen kedua memperhatikan kasus-kasus yang dulu dipecahkan Konan bersama dengan rekannya. Salah satunya adalah kasus penculikan puteri bungsu Namikaze, berterima kasihlah pada flshdisk yang diberikan Konan padanya bersamaan dengan indentitas barunya.

Flashdisk itu berisi rincian kasus yang melibatkan keluarga Namikaze, bahkan kasus kecelakaan Kakaknya. Entah bagaimana sepertinya Konan seperti spesialis penanganan kasus yang melibatkan keluarga.

"Konan-nee, lalu apa yang harus Aku lakukan?" Bisiknya.

Pagi hari yang cerah, Naruto sudah siap dengan aktifitasnya. Dia melihat dirinya didepan cermin, "Hmm, yang ini cocok." Ujarnya setelah puas akan penampilannya. Dia harus berpenampilan sopan dan makeup tak berlebihan. Dia adalah Sensei, Dia harus memberi contoh pada muridnya.

"Ya Tuhan sudah jam segini." Ujarnya panik. Terlalu lama memilih baju hingga lupa akan waktu. Langsung bergegas menuju halte yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

"Ohayou Naru-Sensei..." sapa seorang anak saat melihat Naruto memasuki kawasan TK.

"Ohayou Rika-chan. Wahh hari ini Kau terlihat cantik dengan bando itu," puji Naruto, Ya Naruto memuji karena melihat gerak-gerik Rika yang terus memainkan rambutnya, meminta perhatian.

"Benarkah. Hehe... Ini hadiah dari Ayah," ujar gadis kecil itu.

Naruto mengagguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju ruang Guru.

"Ohayou Naru..." sapa rekan kerjanya bernama Shion.

"Ohayou Shion-senpai," Naruto tersenyum ramah, namun terlihat jelas wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit.

'Shion-nee,' batinnya.

2 bulan lalu tanpa sengaja saat dirinya mencari pekerjaan Dia bertemu dengan Kakak sepupunya, Namikaze Shion. Awalnya Dia sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan namun kala itu Dia melihat seorang anak yang tengah menangis disebuah taman tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun. Dia menghampiri anak itu, menanyakan nama dan apa yang dilakukannya di taman sendirian, jiwa psikolognya bangkit, melihat gerak-gerik anak itu, sampai akhirnya Dia tahu, gadis itu kabur dari sekolahnya karena Sang Sensei tak memperhatikannya. Narutopun membujuk gadis kecil itu agar kembali kesekolahnya dan mengantarkan gadis kecil itu.

Disanalah Dia bertemu Kakak sepupunya, saat pertama bertemu, ingin rasanya Dia berlari memeluk Shion, namun Dia sekarang bukan Naruto Dia Naru. Akazawa Naru.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkan anak didikku.. etto..."

"Akazawa Naru desu." Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Ah Akazawa-san. Namaku... Shion, Kau bisa panggil Aku Shion."

"Ya sama-sama Shion-san. Kalau boleh bertanya, didepan gerbang tadi, Aku melihat ada lowongan pekerjaan disini. Bolehkah Aku mencoba bekerja disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu. Namun Kau harus melewati beberapa tes. Akan Aku antar ke ruang Kepala sekolah." Jawab Shion.

Dan dari sanalah Dia menjadi Guru TK sampai sekarang. Dia menikmati pekerjaan ini, melihat tawa polos anak-anak memberikan rasa hangat tersendiri.

'Dunia memang begitu kecil ya. Konan-nee.' Batin Naruto.

"Naru, Bisa tolong Kau nanti temui orangtua salah satu murid," lamunan Naruto buyar.

"A-ah Iya tentu." Jawab Naruto, disimpannya tas dimeja kerjanya. Perasaan tak boleh membuatnya lemah, Dia harus kuat, demin Nee-sannya yang rela berkorban.

Drrt. Drrt.

Handphonenya bergetar, 1 pesan MMS masuk. Tak biasanya Dia menerima pesan dipagi hari terlebih MMS. Mungkinkah Karin?

'Ko-konan-nee.' Naruto terbelalak disana foto Konan yang terikat di kirsi dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya.

"Siapa yang mengirim ini?" Gumam Naruto.

 _ **'Hiduplah, jangan mencari kebenarannya. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan wanita itu.' Isi pesan MMS itu.**_

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan laptopnya, mencoba melacak pengirim MMS, itu. Khem, jangan salah Dia juga seorang hacker yang kebetulan Dia diajari sang Kakak tertuanya.

"Ck. Dia pasti menghancurkan kartunya." Ujar Naruto melihat hasil pencariannya yang nihil.

 _ **"Hey, Kenapa Kau menangis?"**_

 _ **"Ah Naru tahu, Kau tak punya teman."**_

 _ **"Jangan menangis lagi, Naru akan menjadi temanmu. Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Siapa namamu?" Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, senyum polos yang sangat menawan.**_

 _ **"Uchiha Sasuke."**_

 _ **'Tuan muda.. Tuan muda..' suara pria sayup-sayup terdengar,**_

 _ **Terlihat kala itu wajah Sasuke yang tengah menangis berubah menjadi kesal,**_

 _ **"Apa Kita akan bertemu lagi?"**_

 _ **"Untuk apa Aku bertemu gadis dobe sepertimu?"**_

 _ **"Tentu saja karena Naru temanmu teme." Wajah gadis kecil itu mengembung kesal.**_

 _ **"Hn."**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu Kita bisa bertemu disini lagi," gadis itu kembali tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya saat Sasuke berlari menjauh.**_

Sasuke membuka matanya. Kenangan saat umurnya 10 tahun, gadis kecil dengan senyuman yang menawan, Namikaze Naruto. Namun saat Dia bertemu dengannya kembali setelah 13 tahun lamanya. Sasuke langsung mengenali gadis itu, dengan rambut dan matanya yang mencolok, tentu tak banyak orang yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata birunya. Pertemuan kembali dengan gadis itu saat acara ulangtahun perusahaan Ayahnya. Dia melihat gadis itu bersama pasangan Namikaze, senyum dan tawanya berbeda. Bahkan sinar matanya. Mungkin Sasuke akan dianggap gila, Dia seperti melihat orang lain. Lagipula Dia memperkenalkan diri dengan nama berbeda, kalau tak salah namanya itu Namikaze Naruko. Menurut Itachi-nee yang sangat suka dengan gosip-gosip panas Dia mengganti nama untuk membuang sial, Apapun itu Dia tak peduli. Karena Dia saat itu tengah kesal, Dia baru saja datang dan langsung harus menghadiri pesta tak taukah Mereka Dia kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh Washington-Tokyo?

"Ya Tuhan Sasuke. Jangan tidur, Kau lupa ini hari peringatan kematian Ibu? Bangun."

Lamunan Sasuke buyar melihat Kakaknya dengan tatapan tak suka, "Aku tidak tidur, hanya menutup mata lelah."

Uchiha Itachi, Kakak perempuan Sasuke, wanita berumur 24 tahun ituvmengangkat bahunya tak peduli, melemparkan jas pada Sasuke.

"Terserah. Aku tunggu di mobil, dan jangan lama. Ayah tak suka menunggu." Ujar Itachi melengang pergi dari perpustakaan milik keluarganya.

"Karena sifatmu itu mungkin Kau belum menikah." Gumam Sasuke.

"Aku masih bisa mendengarmu baka-ototou." Teriak Itachi.

Terpaksa Sasuke bangun dari kursi santainya. Menyimpan bulu yang tadi sempat dibacanya ke rak buku.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku saat melihat sang putera yang duduk dikursi depan mobil.

"Hn."

"Jawab dengan benar baka." Itachi menjewer telinga Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ck, Sakit Nee-san. Jalankan mobil." Perintah Sasuke, Ayahnya hanya menghela nafas dan kembali fokus pada Itachi yang berceloteh disampingnya tentang kurangnya kesopanan Sasuke.

Mereka berdo'a dengan khidmat didepan makam Uchiha Mikoto, Isteri, Ibu Mereka.

 _ **"Kau datang..."**_

 _ **"Hn."**_

 _ **"Ayo bermain," gadis yang dikenalnya bernama Naruto menarik tangannya, Sasuke tak menolak. Tarikan tangan yang lembut namun bersemangat. "Sasuke dorong ayunannya." Naruto duduk diatas ayunan yang diikatkan pada batang pohon.**_

 _ **Sasuke dengan terpaksa mendorong ayunan itu, "Lebih kencang Sasuke," pinta Naruto.**_

 _ **Ide jail terlintas dibenak Sasuke, Sasukepun mendorong ayunan Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga.**_

 _ **"Cu-cukup, Naru takut, cukup Sukeee..."**_

 _ **Merasa kasihan Sasuke perlahan menghentikan ayunanya, menatap Naruto dengan senyum jailnya, "Enak sekali Kau dobe, Aku juga mau. Kita naik berdua saja," Sasuke menggeser Naruto agar Dia juga bisa duduk untung saja papan ayunan itu cukup panjang, jadi cukup untuk keduanya.**_

 _ **Dia kemudian mendorongnya dengan kedua kakinya, Karena kedua kaki Naruto tak sampai, maklum Naruto memang terbilang pendek.**_

 _ **Naruto tertawa, Sasuke tersenyum kecil,**_

 _ **Krek**_

 _ **Krak**_

 _ **"Huaaa..."**_

 _ **Bugh.**_

 _ **Keduanya terjatuh, batang pohon yang menyanggah tali ayunan patah.**_

"Sasuke, ayo pulang." Ajak Itachi.

"Ayah dan Nee-san pulang duluan saja." ujar Sasuke yang kembali dari acara flashback singkatnya.

"Memang Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Menemui Shikamaru, Aku belum mengucapkan Selamat apas pernikahannya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ayo Ayah..." Itachi merangkul lengan Ayahnya manja, Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Kakaknya memang lebih tua darinya namun sifat kekanakannya itu masih melekat.

Kltring. Klnting.

Bel pintu Cafe berbunyi menandakan seseorang masuk.

"Shikamaru ada?" Tanya Sasuke pada kasir.

Bukannya menjawab wanita didepannya malah diam, bahkan wajahnya memerah. Oh Tuhan.

"Shikamaru ada?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang ditinggikan.

"A-ah maaf. Sebentar Tuan."

"Naru... tolong panggilkan Boss, ada yang mencari."

Deg.

"Ya, Senpai."

Sasuke menatap wanita yang melewatinya mata Mereka bertatapan sekejap dan berlalu, ada sedikit rasa kecewa, sayangnya wanita itu bukan gadis itu. Ahh telinganya terlalu sensitif jika ada kata 'Naru' gadis kecil yang selalu memanggil diri sendiriya Naru. Sepertinya melekat sekali dalam otaknya. 'Apa yang Kau fikirkan Sasuke. Jelas-jelas Naruto itu ada di kediaman Namikaze,' batinnya. Dia mungkin benar-benar sudah gila.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Tak ada jawaban, Naruto menghela nafas.

Brak

"Bos pemalas. Ada yang mencarimu," Naruto membuka paksa kantor pemilik Cafe itu.

Terlihat seorang pria yang tengah bobo cantik dikursi kerjanya.

"Ck. Aku mendengarmu baka-Naru," Shikamaru menatap Naruto.

"Siapa tamunya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Entah," jawab Naruto, melenggang pergi tak peduli.

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan melihat kelakuan pegawainya, dan bergegas menemui tamunya entah siapa.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru terkejut melihat siapa tamu itu. Uchiha Sasuke yang hilang dari peradaban Jepang. Setelah lulus SMP Sasuke dikirim ke Amerika, entah apa yang difikirkan Kepala keluarga Uchiha mengirim putera bungsunya ke negara orang diumur yang sangat muda.

"Hn. Shika, Maaf Aku tak bisa datang saat pernikahanmu. Dan Selamat," Mereka berpelukan. Ya, saat SMP dulu Mereka bersahabat, ada 3 orang lainnya yang merupakan sahabat Mereka. Mereka saat SMP saat itu bisa dibilang biang onar meski begitu nilai akademik Mereka tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Kapan Kau pulang? Neji, Kiba dan Sai. Apa Mereka tahu kepulanganmu?" Tanya Shikamaru, mengajak Sang sahabat ke dalam ruangannya.

"Naru, bawakan dua black coffee dan cemilan apa saja asal jangan manis." Teriak Shikamaru.

"Mereka belum tahu, Ahh namun Sai tahu Aku pulang, sepupuku yang gila itu tiba-tiba datang dan memelukku girang." Jawab Sasuke.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, Dia tahu tabiat Sai, membuat Sasuke kesal adalah hal yang disukainya.

"Bagaimana nanti Kita keluar bersama? Kita ajak ketiganya. Mungkin akan seru." Usul Shikamaru.

"Permisi," Naruto masuk membawa nampan berisi 2 kopi dan 2 cemilan dan menyimpannya di meja yang ada disana.

"Oh ya Naru, Kaukan kekasih Sai jadi Kau juga harus mengenal pria ini. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, sepupu Sai." Naruto memukulkan nampannya ke kepala Shikamaru,

"Ittai..."

"Enak saja Aku harus pacaran dengan penjahat wanita itu. Siapa yang bilang Kami pacaran." Naruto melenggang pergi.

"Jadi bagaimana Kita nanti keluar?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah kepergian Naruto.

"Kau Bos yang tak berwibawa." Komentar Sasuke.

"Boleh saja. Kau yang menghubungi Mereka,"

Keduanya akhirnya larut dalam pembicaraan masa lalu, bercerita mengenai kehidupan Mereka selama ini.

Naruto medudukan dirinya dikursi istirahat, pertemuan dengan masa lalunya cukup membuatnya terkejut.

Saat mata Mereka bertemu, Naruto tahu Dia Sasuke, dikuatkan dengan perkataan Bosnya tadi.

 _ **Bugghh.**_

 _ **Ayunan itu roboh, batang pohonnya patah.**_

 _ **"Ittai..." Sasuke mengelus pinggulnya Sakit, tentu saja Sakit ayunan itu jatuh saat Mereka berada di ketinggian, lihat bahkan kaki dan tangannya lecet.**_

 _ **"Hiks... Hiks... Huaa... Sakiitt..."**_

 _ **Sasuke menatap bingung Naruto, ternyata lengan atas gadis itu tertusuk ranting, mungkin saat jatuh tadi.**_

 _ **"Na-naru," Sasuke menarik ranting yang menusuk Naruto, tak dalam namun tetap saja sakit. Dia kemudian mengambil sapu tangannya mengikatkannya pada lengan Naruto.**_

 _ **"Aku antar pulang. Naiklah ke punggungku."**_

 _ **"Hiks.. Hiks... Sakit Suke."**_

 _ **"Iya. Kau harus diobati jika tidak Kau bisa infeksi."**_

 _ **Naruto perlahan naik kepunggung Sasuke, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke**_

 _ **"Punggungmu hangat, dan Kau wangi," ujar Naruto polos semakin mengeratkan tangannya,**_

 _ **"Cukup sampai disini saja. Aku tak bilang pada Ibu dan Ayah kalau Aku main dengan seseorang. Mereka pasti akan marah jika Aku bermain, Terima kasih." Naruto perlahan turun.**_

 _ **"Besok Kita main lagi." Teriak Naruto melambaikan tangannya semangat.**_

 _ **"Oii dobe. Tanganmu terluka baka, obati sana." Teriak Sasuke**_ _ **kesal.**_

Naruto tertawa kecil, melihat tangan kirinya, masih ada bekas luka jaitan. Yang memang tak bisa hilang. Karenanya Naruto tak pernah memakai tanktop atau baju yang terlalu mengekspos lengannya. Bukan karena Dia malu, namun Dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan kenangan bersama dengan orang itu biar hanya Dia yang mengingatnya.

 _ **"Ya Tuhan, Naru lenganmu berdarah sayang. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kushina sang Ibu panik.**_

 _ **"Naru jatuh saat main sendiri tadi," jawab Naruto, Kushina mengangguk dan langsung membawa puterinya ke rumah sakit.**_

Mengingat itu wajahnya sendu, Kedua orangtuanya terlalu protektif padanya, membatasi lingkungan. Dia bahkan tak sekolah, setiap hari seorang Guru, Ahh tidak bisa dikatakan Guru, karena yang mengajarinya berbagai hal itu adalah seorang Profesor, entah apa yang difikirkan kedua orangtuanya. Dia bisa bersekolah biasa itu saat SMA dan itupun hanya 1,5 setengah karena Dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi, Diapun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Kuliahnya ke Inggris, tinggal bersama Kakaknya, yang anehnya langsung diizinkan.

"Kau seperti orang gila Naru, tertawa sendiri, lalu berwajah sendu."

"Karin-senpai. Jangan mengagetkan Aku seperti itu." Grutu Naruto.

"Aku disini dari tadi Naru-chan." Karin mencubit kedua pipi Naruto gemas.

"Ah iya. Tadi ada pria tampan bukan Naru. Ugghh.. Auranya itu lohh..." teriak Karin.

Naruto menutup kupingnya, "Senpai tidak lupa dengan Sai bukan?"

"Sai itu mepet terus padamu Naru." Ujar Karin dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau tau Senpai. Sai dekat denganku karena Dia ingin tahu tentang Senpai,"

"Hah?"

"Ya percaya atau tidak terserah." Naruto masuk kedalam ruang ganti bermaksud pulang.

"Naru... Oii... Baka-Naru..." panggil Karin yang sudah pasti tak ditanggapi oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

-Ditempat lain, jauh dari kehidupan Naruto.-

"Konan katakan dimana Narutoku. Aku buat penawaran, Kau akan bebas dari sini," Ketua menatap Konan yang terkulai lemas di kursi.

"Lebih baik Aku mati. Kau iblis, Naruto tak pantas bersamamu." Jawab Konan dengan suara serak.

"Siksa Dia kembali, Kita lihat sekuat apa Dia." Ketua keluar dengan murka.

"Fikirkanlah Konan. Jangan melindungi gadis itu. Bagaimanapun caranya Ketua pasti menemukan gadis itu," Sasori keluar, mengikuti Ketua.

'Naru...'

"Ini data tentang Konan. Dia bukan polisi biasa. Dia agen khusus, bahkan data pribadinya telah diubah, nama keluarga, keluarga tak ada satupun, Dia seperti sebuah bayangan dan sepertinya Dia memiliki Misi menyusup pada organisasi, namun Dia gagal karena melarikan diri." Sasori meyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Ketua.

"Padahal lebih baik Dia menyelesaikan Misi. Dasar wanita bodoh," Ketua melemparkan kertasnya kesembarang arah.

"Lalu, apa ada petunjuk dimana Naruto?" Tanya Ketua.

"Masih belum. Kami selalu mengawasi kediaman Namikaze, dan secara berkala menghubungi 'Dia'. Maaf Ketua."

"Jika Maaf sudah bisa mengembalikan Naruto, Aku sudah pasti memaafkanmu. Tambah personil pencarian." Perintah Ketua.

"Ha'i,"

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

Naruto menatap layar handphonenya, melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Lambat. Apa yang Kau temukan?" Tanya Naruto menjawab panggilan.

"Ahaha. Gomen, permintaanmu terlalu sulit Naru." Jawab orang yang diseberang sana.

"Jadi Kau gagal?"

"Jangan panggil Aku Ghost jika Aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu." Tawa orang yang menamai dirinya Ghost.

"Lalu?"

"Gambar yang Kau kirim menunjukan sebuah lambang salah satu Organisasi yang berkuasa di Dunia bawah. Mereka berbahaya. Aku beri Kau peringatan, jangan mendekati Mereka jika Kau sayang nyawa." Peringat Ghost.

"Aku akan menentang bahaya itu. Rinciannya tolong kirimkan lewat email saja," ujar Naruto.

"Naru, Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang Kau lakukan, tapi Kumohon, jangan melewati batas."

"Aku akan kirim uangnya segera." Naruto memutuskan panggilannya. Menghela nafas lega.

1 bulan lalu Dia mengingat 1 hal yang terlupakan saat lari dari Mansion sebuah lambang, bunga teratai hitam, awalnya Dia mengira hal itu pajangan, namun entah mengapa rasanya Teratai itu mengganjal dihatinya, seperti ada ketertarikan sendiri. Karenanya Dia menggambar Teratai itu dan mengirimkannya pada kenalannya dengan nama Ghost, Sang Ahli menggali hal tentang dunia bawah. Ghost dulu tetangganya di apartemen, namun sepertinya persembunyiannya diketahui jadi Dia pindah. Menjadi informan memang sulit dan berbahaya.

Ting.

Email masuk. Naruto melihat laptopnya membaca Dokumen yang baru dikirim Ghost.

 _ **'Organisasi yang Kau selidiki bernama Kokuren = Teratai hitam. Mereka salah satu organisasi yang ditakuti di dunia bawah karena kekejamanya dan dikenal anggotanya yang loyal. Tak ada yang tahu wajah maupun nama pemimpinnya, karena selalu menggunakan topeng saat ada pertemuan, Mereka biasa memanggilnya Ketua.**_

 _ **Hanya Itu yang kudapat, Naru Aku benar-benar tak ingin Kau terlibat dengan Mereka, Kau temanku.'**_

Naruto membaca isi email. Kepalanya terasa sakit, masalah siapa yang mengirim foto Konan saja belum terselesaikan. Ya itu jadi misteri, siapa yang mengirim itu dan yang lebih penting. Ada yang mengetahui identitasnya.

 _ **"Su-suke... hiks.. hiks... Ka-kata Dokter bekas lukaku tak akan hilang. Na-naru tidak bisa hueee... Kata Ibu kalau tidak cantik tidak bisa menikah, Kau harus menikah dengan Naru, semua salahmu,"**_

 _ **Sasuke bingung, datang-datang gadis itu menangis, dan apa katanya tidak bisa menikah jika tidak cantik. Apa yang diajarkan orangtua Naruto padanya, "Berisik dobe. Hanya bekas luka tidak akan membuatmu jelek."**_

 _ **Naruto menghentikan tangis, "Ja-jadi Naru cantik?"**_

 _ **"Hn."**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu Naru akan tetap menikah dengan Sasuke." Putus Naruto sepihak.**_

 _ **"Hah? Memangnya Kau tahu apa itu menikah?"**_

 _ **"Tahu. Tinggal bersama bukan? Naru ingin terus bermain dengan Sasuke, soalnya hanya Suke teman Naru."**_

 _ **Ingin rasanya Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Umurnya berapa sih nih anak polosnya keterlaluan.**_

 _ **"Kau benat-benar dobe."**_

 _ **"Naru bilang berhenti memanggil Naru begitu dasar teme."**_

"Sasuke, apa yang Kau fikirkan?" Tanya Sai yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Kau ingat gadis yang dulu kuceritakan? Aku bertemu denganya namun Aku merasa Dia bukan orang yang kucari." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ah Aku ingat. Dan Kau tahu, jika didefinisikan lagi, entah kenapa sifat gadis yang sering Kau ceritakan itu mirip dengan Naru, salah satu pegawai Shika. Meski baru 2 bulan Aku mengenalnya, namun jika difikir lagi sifatnya mirip dengan gadis kecilmu, yaa meski itu kebetulan semata. Gadis kecilmu kalo tak salah Puteri Namikaze bukan? Penggila Shopping yang arogan, hilang ingatan sih hilang ingatan tapi masa Ia IQnya juga hilang, yang kutahu bukankah Dia seorang Jenius Namikaze. Aneh bukan? Sebagai seorang Detektif instingku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres."

Sasuke melempar buku tebal yang ada dipangkuannya, "Instingmu itu meragukan."

"Kau mungkin tak tahu Suke. Namun Aku merasa keluarga Namikaze itu terlalu menutup diri dan Misterius."

"Terserah, Aku mau tidur, pulang sana." Usir Sasuke.

"Ehh.. Tidak mau, Aku mau menginap disini, tidur bersama Sasu-chan." Sai mencoba memeluk Sasuke dan dihindarinya dengan mudah.

"Menjijikan.".

Naruto menatap layar laptopnya, data seseorang. Mantan patner Konan yang mengundurkan diri setelah kasus kediaman Namikaze. "Akasuna Sasori." Gumam Naruto, melihat foto Sasori

TBC

A/N : Awalnya Saya bingung jika Naru dan Naruto bertemu Saya menyebut Mereka apa, jadi Saya putuskan untuk mengubah nama Naruto palsu. Disini Saya mengungkapkan awal mula pertemuan Mereka. Naruto yang anak rumahan polos bertemu Sasuke anak yang baru kehilangan Sang Bunda. Mungkin fanfic ini sedikit tak masuk akal, Haha namanya juga Fantasy Saya memang suka berlebihan. HEHE...


	3. Chapter 3 : Kau Naruto?

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Freedom and Love**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, romance, action.**

 **Pair : ...femNaru**

 **Warning : FemNaru, OOC, typo, Miss typo, masih amatir**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Hari ini Dia mencoba menyusup kedalam kediaman Namikaze. Bukan menyusup secara sembunyi-sembunyi bukan. Dia menyusup dengan cara terang-terangan, menjadi seorang pekerja disana, Dia bahkan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai Guru demi melancarkan acara penyusupan ini.

"Ano... Permisi, Saya pekerja baru yang menangani pekerjaan pagi sampai sore hari." Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah jadi pekerja baru itu Kau. Masuklah, Ayame sudah menunggu,"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Ada rasa rindu dan juga sakit saat masuk kesana. Kenangan indah bahkan kenangan buruk masuk kedalam memori otaknya. Namun tenang, Dia adalah pribadi yang bisa menguasai diri sekarang, Dia tak akan goyah hanya karena masalah ini.

"Akhirnya Kau datang. Kau akan bertugas untuk keperluan Tuan muda, karena Tuan Muda sangat pemilih, Kau harus berhati-hati, Ahh dan Kau bilang hanya bekerja patuh waktu? Itu tak masalah, memang pekerja untuk Tuan muda ada dua orang." Seorang maid menjelaskan dengan lancar, Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti, meski tak tahu alasan kenapa Kakaknya yang dipanggil Tuan Muda itu sampai butuh pelayan pribadi.

"Peraturan disini simpel, jangan pernah membawa isu dalam rumah ke luar rumah. Dinding disini bahkan bermata dan bertelinga. Perhatikan sikap dan tindakanmu. Disini tak ada kata Senioritas, Kita bekerja bersama. Baiklah, Kau Akazawa Naru, ikut denganku, yang lain langsung bekerja. Ayo," Naruto mengikuti langkah Ayame memasuki Kediaman utama, karena tempat berkumpulnya para pekerja memiliki tempat yang berbeda.

'Tok. Tok. Tok.'

"Tuan Muda. Ini Ayame, Saya membawa pelayan baru." Ayame mengetuk pintu kamar yanh diketahui itu kamar dari Kakaknya Kurama.

"Masuklah,"

Ayame membuka pintu, masuk bersama dengan Naruto, "Tuan Muda. Pelayan baru ini bernama Akazawa Naru, Dia yang akan melayani Anda dari pagi hari pukul 06.30 sampai Sore pukul 14.00, dan dilanjutkan oleh pelayan lama Anda sampai Malam hari."

Bolehkan Naruto menangis dan memeluk Kakaknya sekarang? Kenapa dengan kondisi Kakaknya? Sekuat tenaga Naruto menormalkan suara yang akan Dia keluarkan.

"Akazawa Naru desu. Saya yang akan melayani Anda mulai sekarang." Naruto membungkuk hormat meski Kakaknya tak dapat melihat.

"Baiklah. Tuan muda, Saya permisi. Dan Naru layani Tuan muda dengan baik," Ayame pergi meninggalkan keduannya. Naruto masih menatap Kurama, air matanya terlihat keluar, Naruto langsung mengelapnya, Dia harus kuat.

"Aku ingin mandi." Ujar Kurama kemudian.

"Ha'i. Saya akan menyiapkannya Tuan." Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu, menyiapkan air hangat, handuk dan peralatan mandi untuk Kakaknya.

Naruto menyelupkan tangannya, mengatur suhu untuk Kakaknya mandi, kalau tak salah, Kakaknya itu lebih suka berendam di air yanh sedikit lebih panas.

"Airnya sudah siap." Kurama mengambil tongkatnya, berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Melihat Kurama masuk kamar mandi, Naruto langsung menyiapkan baju untuk Kurama yang menurut Naruto cocok.

Matanya fokus pada meja yang ada disana, 2 buah figura kecil disana. Penasaran, Naruto menghampirinya, tersenyum sedih, itu foto dirinya saat Wisuda dan Kurama yang datang sebagai walinya, karena Kedua orangtuanya tak bisa datang. Senyum sedihnya berubah menjadi senyum senang, disana foto Kurama bersama seorang wanita cantik tersenyum bahagia. Mungkinkah itu Kekasih Kakaknya? Wow Kakaknya normal ternyata.

Cklek.

Kurama keluar dengan handuknya, Naruto bergegas menghampiri.

"Kau bisa siapkan sarapan pagiku saja dan bawa kesini." Perintah Kurama.

"Anda tak akan makan bersama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Nafsu makanku hilang jika bersama Mereka. Dan jangan banyak bertanya, cepat pergi." Usir Kurama.

Naruto membungkuk dan keluar kamar, sedangkan Kurama menuju tempat tidurnya, tempat biasa menyimpan bajunya yang akan dipakai.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan, langkahnya terhenti sebentar, Ayah dan Ibu serta dirinya yang palsu tengah makan bersama.

"Ruko hari ini Kau ke Dokter?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ha'i." Jawab Naruko.

"Ayah harap ingatanmu kembali. Bukankah Kau memiliki cita-cita sebagai psikolog?" Ujar Minato.

"Aku sudah menyerah Ayah. Aku akan mencoba menjalani hidupku yang sekarang, karena Naruto sudah lama mati."

Naruto meremas baju maidnya, Dia bilang Naruto sudah mati, ingin rasanya Dia berteriak didepan wanita itu. Berani-beraninya Dia berkata seperti itu, dan apa katanya tadi, menyerah akan cita-cita? Jangan bercanda, Dia masih memiliki cita-cita itu, dan tak akan menyerah.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?" Tanya Kushina.

"Dia bahkan tak menganggapku ada. Ugghh... Dia mengejar wanita pelayan Cafe terus." Jawab Naruko sebal.

Minato tertawa, "Sudahlah Sayang. Kau itu cantik, masih banyak lelaki yang mau bersanding denganmu, "

Naruto mengatur nafas, berjalan mendekati ketiganya. "Ohayaou gozaimasu Tuan, Nyonya, Nona. Saya mau mengambil sarapan Tuan muda." Naruto membungkuk hormat, senyum palsu terukir sempurna di bibirnya.

"Oh pasti Kau pelayan baru Kurama." Ujar Kushina.

"Ha'i. Akazawa Naru desu, Maaf Saya permisi. Tuan Muda sudah menunggu." Naruto mengangkat nampan berisi sarapan untuk Kurama dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Kau lama." Protes Kurama, kemejanya belum dikancing, Ahh tentu saja, karena Kurama sedikit kesulitan saat mau mengancingi baju tadi.

"Maafkan Saya." Naruto menyimpan nampan dimeja yang ada disana dan membantu Kurama mengancingi bajunya.

"Silahkan sarapan Anda." Naruto memberikan sendok pada Kurama setelah Kurama duduk nyaman didepan meja.

Kurama mengambil mangkuk nasi perlahan, dan menyendokannya, Naruto dengan cekatan mengambil sumpit, menyimpan potongan daging diatas nasi yang sudah disendoki.

Kurama terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melahap nasi itu.

Naruto menahan tangis, tadi Dia melihat kedua orangtuanya tertawa bersama orang asing, dan sekarang Dia harus melihat Kakaknya sarapan seorang diri, dan harus dibantu.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Kurama.

"Ti-tidak Tuan." Jawab Naruto gagap, Memegang pipinya yang terasa basah.

"Kau kasihan padaku? Sayangnya Aku tak perlu dikasihani." Ujar Kurama dingin.

"Maafkan Saya." cicit Naruto.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku ingin ke taman belakang." Kurama mengambil tongkatnya, berjalan diikuti Naruti dari belakang.

"Kau mau kemana Ku?" Tanya Kushina saat berjalan melewati ruang makan.

"Bukan urusanmu Aku mau kemana." Jawab Kurama datar, melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sopanlah pada Ibumu Kurama." Teriak Minato yang tak ditanggapi oleh Kurama.

"Jangan berkomentar tentang tingkahku tadi," ujar Kurama tiba-tiba.

"Saya bahkan belum mengatakan apapun. Kenapa Anda bisa tahu Saya akan berkomentar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dan dari perkataanmu, sekarang Aku yakin Kau pasti akan berkomentar tadi." Naruto hanya diam, memang benar tadi Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi.

"Kau menangis melihat kondisiku. Itu sudah cukup mengetahui sifatmu yang sensitif. Kau terlalu baik hati, sifatmu yang seperti itu bisa membuatmu terkena masalah." Ujar Kurama.

Naruto memegang lengan Kurama, membantunya duduk dibangku taman.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Kurama.

"Tahun ini 22 Tuan." Jawab Naruto.

"Masih muda. Dan Kau memilih pekerjaan seperti ini. Kenapa?"

"Aku butuh uang tentu saja." Jawab Naruto.

Kurama tertawa, jawaban yang tak diduga, "Hmm. Aku cukup terkesan."

"Ku..."

Kurama langsung menghentikan tawanya, Naruto menatap wanita cantik yang baru datang tadi, wanita yang ada di foto.

"Untuk apa Kau kesini?" Tanya Kurama dingin.

"Apa salah jika seorang tunangan ingin bertemu tunangannya?" Wanita itu balik bertanya.

"Bukankah Aku sudah memutuskan pertunangan Kita Itachi."

"Aku tak mau. Sudah berapa kali Aku bilang,"

"Saya akan mengambilkan teh dan cemilan." Pamit Naruto.

"Ku. Aku mencintaimu," Itachi duduk disamping Kurama menggengam erat pria tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Aku tak mencintaimu lagi," ujar Kurama melepas genggaman tangan Itachi.

"Aku tidak menangis..." Itachi bersuara saat Kurama akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tak menangis, namun bisakah Aku tetap disampingmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Cari pria yang lebih sempurna dan lebih baik dariku. Kau pantas bahagia Tachi..."

"Aku tak akan bahagia tanpamu."

"Kau ingat perkataan Dokter bukan? Meski ada mata yang cocok untukku mustahil Aku bisa melihat lagi. Pergilah," Kurama mengusir.

"Ya. Aku akan pergi, tapi pasti Aku akan kembali lagi. Dasar rubah sialan," Itachi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kurama.

Naruto datang membawa teh dan cemilan.

"Are... Kemana wanita cantik itu pergi?" Naruto celingukan.

"Silahkan tehnya Tuan." Menyodorkan cangkir teh dimeja depan dekat Kurama yang masih terdiam.

"Anda pasti menyakiti wanita cantik itu ya Tuan?"

"Jangan sok tahu,"

"Melihat sikap Anda pada Saya. Saya yakin 100% Anda menyakitinya." Ujar Naruto yakin.

"Duduklah, temani Aku minum teh, Jangan menolak karena ini perintah dari majikanmu." Kurama menepuk tempat disebelahnya.

"Dia wanita baik, Dia adalah wanita yang berhasil mengambil hatiku. Dia mengejarku bertahun-tahun, terkadang Dia bertingkah bodoh hanya untuk mengambil perhatianku. Aku hanya ingin Dia bahagia," ujar Kurama,

"Aneh ya, Aku mengatakan ini padamu. Aku belum pernah bercerita pada siapapun, adikku, orangtuaku, pelayan pribadiku yang dulu. Mungkin karena auramu mirip dengan adikku sebelum kehilangan ingatan, namamu Naru kan? Namamu hampir mirip,"

'Kau merasakanku Ku-nii, Ya ini Aku, Nii-san tenang saja, mulai sekarang Aku yang akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Nii-san. Dan jika semuanya telah terungkap, Kita akan bersama lagi.'

"Apa Tuan berfikir Dia akan bahagia dengan orang lain? Tuan sepertinya tak peka terhadap perasaan wanita." Komentar Naruto.

"Hahaha benar-benar mirip. Jika saja adikku tak kehilangan ingatannya, Dia seperti orang lain sekarang. Aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula, bahkan Kedua orangtuaku bersikap aneh. Aku merasa seperti orang lain di rumahku sendiri."

Naruto tak tahan, Dia mengenggam tangan Kurama, mencoba menguatkan sang Kakak.

"Tuan. Anda pasti bisa bahagia,"

Kurama terkejut, "Na-naruto?"

Terkejut, Naruto melepaskan gengamannya, "Tuan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto setelah melepas rasa terkejutnya.

"Ah.. Maaf, Aku terlalu merindukan adikku yang dulu." Jawab Kurama.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kurama.

"Jam 10 Tuan." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku ingin beristirahat di kamar, setelah itu Kau juga bisa istirahat." Kurama berdiri, meraih tongkatnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto menatap kesana-kemari setelah mengantar Kurama ke kamarnya. Jam 10 sampai jam stengah 11 adalah istirahat bagi para pekerja, Dia memiliki waktu selama 30 menit.

Cklek.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar yang dulu merupakan kamar tidurnya.

"Sepertinya kamar ini tak digunakan oleh si palsu itu." Gumam Naruto melihat kamarnya yang terlihat rapih meski sedkit berdebu.

'Tak mungkin ada yang tahu Aku memiliki tempat yang seperti ini,' batin Naruto menyingkap karpet didekat tempat tidur, membuka salah satu keramik lantai yang ada disana.

"Masih ada." Gumamnya senang.

Menatap barang-barang yang ada disana, salah satunya sapu tangan milik Sasuke.

"Wow bahkan uangku juga masih ada. Lumayan bukan untuk biaya hidup." Ujarnya dan mengambil barang-barang yang ada disana, memasukan semuanya kedalam kantung bajunya dan keluar darisana, bergabung bersama para pekerja untuk beristirahat.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 sore waktunya pulang, dan Naruto sudah pamit pada Tuannya bergegas pergi, sekarang ini Dia meminta Boss pemilik Cafe untuk mengubah jadwal kerjanya menjadi sore sampai malam. Bossnya memang bisa diajak kompromi.

"Naru..." Sai menyapa Naruto dari dalam mobilnya.

"Yes. Sai, Aku ikut mobilmu, antar Aku sampai Cafe." Tanpa diajak maupun ditawari Naruto masuk mobil Sai, membuat pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau itu wanita Naru. Tunggulah sampai Aku menawari tumpangan, kapan Kau bisa punya pacar dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu hah?!" Sai mengacak rambut hitam Naruto, sedangkan Naruto cemberut tak suka.

"Andai Aku punya adik sepertimu. Pasti akan seru." Ujar Sai.

"Ah iya, bagaimana dengan Karin-senpai?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah berbinar penasaran.

"Dia itu tipe orang yang tak bisa jujur. Aku tak tahu harus pakai cara apa," jawab Sai.

"Kata Karin-senpai, Kau itu selalu menempel padaku,"

"Begitu? Mungkin Aku harus sering menempel padamu."

"Aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengamu. Penjahat saja takut padamu."

"Tentu saja takut. Aku ini polisi Naru,"

Sai memasukan mobilnya ke tempat parkir Kafe membuat Naruto mengerenyit bingung.

"Aku hanya minta antar."

"Aku juga ada urusan disini. Kawan-kawanku ingin bertemu disini,"

Sai keluar dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Wow... Kau sehat Sai," Naruto tertawa melihat kelakuan Sai.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu dan masih saja menyebutku Sai, Sai, Sai. Ayo masuk," Sai merangkul pundak Naruto, membawanya masuk kedalam Cafe.

"Sai. Berhenti disana dan jangan menyentuh Naru," menyeringai, Sai menyeringai saat melihat Karin cemburu.

"Tenang sayang. Naru hanya kuanggap sebagai adik." Ujar Sai menyentuh pundak Karin.

"Siapa yang Kau panggil sayang brengsek?! Pergi sana!" Teriak Karin.

"Oii.. Cafeku bisa bangkrut, pelangganku pergi semua. Dan Kau Sai, cepat kemari." Shikamaru keluar dari ruangannya memanggil Sai yang masih bersenang-senang menatap ekspresi kesal Karin.

"Sudahlah Senpai. Kau mau pulang bukan? Ayo ke ruang ganti bersama." Naruto menarik Karin yang bisa saja meledak disana.

"Awas Kau Sai. Kubalas Kau nanti penjahat," teriak Karin, Sai hanya dadah-dadah dengan senyum senang masih terpatri dibibirnya.

"Oh ya Naru. Tadi ada orang yang mencarimu. Dan menitipkan amplop ini."

'Akasuna Sasori'

Naruto membuka amplopnya tergesa-gesa, saat melihat nama yang tercantum disana.

 _ **'Jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Hiduplah tanpa mengetahui apapun, Konan kapan saja bisa mati.'**_

Itu isi pesan di belakang foto Konan yang terlihat sangat menderita diruang tempat penyiksaan.

"Naru? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karin khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir senpai." Jawab Naruto bergegas memasykan foto itu kedalam tasnya.

'Jadi selama ini Kau yang mengirim foto-foto Konan-nee. Tapi untuk apa?' batin Naruto,

 _ **Jika Kau harus memilih Cinta dan dendam apa yang Kau pilih?**_

Naruto kini tengah dihadapkan dengan situasi dimana Uchiha Sasuke tengah di kroyok oleh beberapa preman, jangan tanya alasan preman itu menyerang si Uchiha, karena Naruto juga baru sampai disana.

"Oii... Sedang apa Kalian?! Aku sudah memanggil polisi," Teriak Naruto.

"Cihh... Ayo pergi." Ujar grombolan preman itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tergeletak.

"Uchiha-san. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto,

"Oh Kau karyawan Shika. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke. Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, bau alkohol, Sasuke mabuk.

"Aku antar pulang. Dimana rumahmu?"

Tak ada jawaban, menyesal rasanya tadi tak pulang bersama teman-temannya, mungkin Dia tak harus bertemu Sasuke.

Naruto merogoh saku Sasuke, mencari alamat dari kartu identitas Sasuke.

"Taxi..." teriak Naruto melambaikan tangannya, terpaksa Dia harus mengantar teman masa kecilnya itu. Ahh padahal Dia ingin istirahat, besok Dia harus bekerja lagi di kediaman Namikaze.

Taxi itu berhenti di depan Kediaman Uchiha, dengan susah payah Naruto membawa Sasuke setengah diseret, untung saja ada penjaga rumah kediaman Uchiha dan membantunya sampai ke pintu depan.

"Ya tuhan ototou. Masuk, masuk." Itachi membantu Naruto membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Terima ka... Kau pelayan Kurama bukan?" Itachi menunjuk Naruto.

"Ah. Wanita cantik yang disakiti Tuan muda." Ujar Naruto asal ceplos.

"Ahaha takdir apa ini, ternyata Kau teman Sasuke. Dan terima kasih memanggilku cantik, terima kasih juga sudah mengantarkan adikku. Namaku Uchiha Itachi, Kau bisa memanggilku Itachi-nee."

"A-akazawa Naru desu. Aku bukan teman Uchiha-san, hanya saja Uchiha-san teman Bossku jadi Aku membantunya,"

"Begitu. Ayo Aku buatkan coklat panas. Biarkan si baka itu tidur." Ajak Itachi.

"Tapi saya mau pulang," tolak Naruto halus.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tak baik wanita pulang malam sendirian. Kau akan menginap disini, Aku juga ingin banyak bercerita tentang Kurama." Paksa Itachi.

Naruto mau tak mau mengaangguk saja, lagipula Dia juga merasa malas, terlalu lelah mungkin. Dan malam itu Mereka banyak bercerita, dari mulai kisah awal cinta Itachi sampai acara pemutusan tali pertunangan, entah kenapa Itachi merasa nyaman saat bercerita pada Naruto yang merupakan pelayan pribadi dari Kurama.

Sasuke bangun pada pagi harinya, kepalanya terasa sakit. Ahh ini semua gara-gara keempat sahabatnya mengajak dirinya berpesta setelah itu... Ahh Dia tak ingat, Dia butuh minum.

Dengan malas Sasuke keluar kamar, menuju dapur, melihat sang Kakak yang sibuk memasak, aneh memang melihat salah satu pemilik perusahaan besar di Jepang lebih memilih masak sendiri daripada menyewa pekerja, namun itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak Ibu Mereka masih ada, meski begitu Mereka masih memiliki pekerja dibagian kebersihan, keamanan dan perkebunan.

"Sudah bangun pemalas. Kau hanya bisa menyusahkan orang saja." Sapa Itachi melihat adiknya mengambil gelas untuk minum.

"Berisik, masih... Ugghh.." Sasuke menutup mulutnya, perutnya terasa diputar.

"Tunggu Sasuke jangan dikamar mandi itu..." teriak Itachi,

'Kyaaaaa'

Itachi terlambat, bahkan Sasuke kini hanya bisa memegang kepalanya sakit akibat dilempar botol shampo.

"Nee-san siapa Dia?" Tanya Sasuke menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup kembali, bahkan rasa mualnya hilang entah kemana.

Itachi menatap Sasuke, antara marah dan lucu, wajah adiknya yang merah itu terlihat sangat manis, mirip Sasuke waktu kecil.

"Kau mabuk bahkan lupa siapa yang menolongmu." Itachi mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan wajah Naruto yang merah menahan amarah.

"Tidak sopan. Ketuk dulu jika mau masuk Uchiha-san," ujar Naruto.

"Kau yang ceroboh. Kenapa tak dikunci pintunya dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, menyalahkan Naruto.

"Itu karena kunci pintunya rusak, teme." Naruto mambantu, Dia kelepasan

"Sudahlah Naru. Dan jangan panggil Sasuke Uchiha-san ya. Karena penghuni disini juga bermarga Uchiha semua." Ujar Itachi mencoba menengahi.

"Tapi Nee-san. Di-dia... Arrgghh... Aku tak bisa menikah," mata Naruto berkaca-kaca,

Sasuke mendengus, "Memangnya apa yang bisa kulihat darimu hah?! Papan rata!"

"Dia melihatnya. Dasar mesum," tunjuk Naruto.

Khem.

Suara deheman dari lantai 2. Fugaku menatap ketiganya seolah meminta penjelasan, "Selamat pagi Ayah." Sapa Itachi.

"Siapa gadis cantik ini Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku menatap Naruto yang menunduk malu karena ketahuan membuat gaduh dirumah orang.

"Namanya Akazawa Naru. Dia menolong Sasuke saat mabuk dan membawanya kesini, Ahh Dia juga pelayan pribadi Kurama, dan sekarang Dia juga merupakan adikku." Itachi memperkenalkan Naruto.

"A-akazawa Naru desu. Sa-salam kenal Uchiha-san." Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Naru ya. Aku Uchiha Fugaku, Kepala keluarga ini, Kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan Paman. Itachi, sarapan sudah siap bukan? Kenapa Kita tidak langsung makan, dan Sasuke. Cuci muka sana." Ujar Fugaku.

Acara makan Mereka diisi keheningan, Naruto yang masih memendam kekesalan hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk, Itachi hanya bisa senyum-senyum tak jelas. Fugaku yang tahu ceritanya dari Itachipun sedikit mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Sasuke. Nanti antar Naru ke kediaman Namikaze ya."

"Hah? Kenapa harus Aku Nee-san?" Protes Sasuke.

"Kau berhutang pada Naru. Jika bukan karenanya Kau sudah babak belur. Apa sih yang Kau lakukan sampai bisa berurusan dengan preman. Jangan banyak protes,"

Sasuke bungkam, ini semua gara-gara 4 sahabat biangkeroknya. Namun ada hal lain yang difikirkannya, Naru mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

"Apa?!" Tanya Naruto karena tak nyaman Sasuke sedari tadi meliriknya dari saat Mereka memasuki mobil.

"Kau Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Hah? Apa yang Kau katakan?" Panik tentu saja, apa dengan mudahnya Dia ketahuan oleh si Uchiha disampingnya ini?

"Jangan berbohong dobe?!"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dobe, teme." Naruto menutup mulutnya, dengan cekatan Sasuke menepikan mobilnya, menatap Naruto tajam.

"Hanya Aku dan Naruto yang tahu panggilan Kami berdua. Katakan jika itu benar Kau Naru. Kau Naruto yang kukenal."

"Jangan memaksaku," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu jika Kau jujur padaku," teriak Sasuke.

"Memangnya jika Aku Naruto Kau mau apa? Kau yang meninggalkanku saat itu Kau lupa?! Kau bahkanbtak peduli pada gadis kecil itu?!" Naruto membalas teriakan Sasuke, keduanya terdiam saling menatap.

"Gomen. Aku harus bersekolah ke Amerika saat itu," ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Lalu kenapa Kau tak bilang padaku? Aku menunggumu. Kau adalah teman pertamaku saat itu, Aku kesepian." Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tak sanggup. Melihat senyum polosmu, Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis."

"Begitu. Bisa Kau antar Aku ke Kediaman Namikaze?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah."

"Kau tak merasa aneh Naruto ada dua?" Tanya Naruto melihat sikap Sasuke yang terlihat biasa.

Sasuke melemparkan dokumen pada Naruto, "Meski Aku baru disini. Namun Aku memiliki banyak koneksi. Naruto di kediaman Namikaze bukan Naruto yang dulu kukenal. Dan juga..."

"Dan juga?" Naruto penasaran.

"Saat bertemu di pesta, dilengan Naruto sana tak ada bekas luka. Namun saat tadi pagi Aku tak sengaja melihat lenganmu yang ada bekas luka jahitan, Gomen."

Wajah Naruto memerah malu, "Ka-kau. Benar-benar, dasar teme mesum." Raung Naruto.

"Hanya saja... Aku tak menyangka Kau begitu dekat."

Keduanya melanjutkan setengah perjalanannya dengan keheningan hingga sampai ke Kediaman Namikaze, "Terima Kasih,"

"Aku akan menunggu di Cafe Shika,"

Naruti menatap jamnya. Oh bagus, hampir saja Dia terlambat. Pukul 06.15, Ngomong-ngomong apa di Kediaman Uchiha tadi acara sarapan paginya tak terlalu pagi?

TBC

A/N : Awalnya Saya mau membongkar rahasia Naruto didepan Sasuke nanti. Namun Saya berfikir kembali, setidaknya ada seseorang yang menjadi sandaran Naruto saat Dia terpuruk. Jadi biarkanlah Sasuke tahu hal yanh sebenarnya agar Dia juga dapat membantu hehe.

Oke segitu ajalah, Maaf jika fanfic chapter ini Gaje, Jaa matta ashita Minna


	4. Chapter 4 : Aku akan ada untukmu

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Freedom and Love**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, romance, action.**

 **Pair : ...femNaru**

 **Warning : FemNaru, OOC, typo, Miss typo, masih amatir.**

A/N : Mungkin kemarin ada yang kecewa melihat pemberitahuan kalau fanfic aku update namun pas dilihat masih chapter 3. Maaf itu ada sedikit kesalahan, belum selesai malah ke klik dan di publish. Sekali lagi maaf

Sasuke masuk kedalam cafe milik Shikamaru, dan berjalan menuju meja paling ujung. "Menunggu lama?" tanya Sasuke sekedar basa-basi.

"Menurutmu? Kau yang membuat janji denganku dan kau yang terlambat. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Ini masih pagi, bahkan cafe baru mau buka, sudah untung kau dibiarkan masuk oleh si rusa. Hah... Karma apa yang diberikan Tuhan untukku sampai kau bisa dianggap anak oleh Ayah hanya karena kau sangat dekat dengan Itachi, bahkan membiarkanmu memakai nama Uchiha. Shion," Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk saling berhadapan dengan Shion.

"Ck. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan anak ayam? Aku sudah bosan menunggu, bahkan aku sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas kopi hanya untuk menunggumu," ujar Shion kesal.

"Dasar wanita gila, aku ingin informasi tentang Namikaze," jawab Sasuke.

"Asal tahu saja, aku tak menjual informasi keluargaku meski mereka membuangku, lagipula kau adalah Interpol, bukankah mudah mendapatkan informasi tentang beberapa keluarga. Ahh aku lupa, keluarga Namikaze itu keluarga bangsawan dan juga pejabat pemerintah, dan itu tak akan mudah," ujar Shion mengangguk-angguk.

"Jika kau tak mau aku tak memaksa, padahal aku punya info yang bagus untukmu, mungkin bisa menjungkirbalikan keluarga Namikaze, akan seru juga jika media tahu. Bukankah kau sudah tak peduli pada Mereka, tentu saja kau tak akan keberatan, bukan begitu Shion?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku merasa jiwa iblisku muncul dan siap membunuhmu anak ayam. Baiklah, Info siapa yang kau inginkan, dan jika infomu tak memuaskan aku benar-benar bisa membunuhmu disini," desis Shion berbahaya.

Bukannya takut Sasuke malah menampilkan senyum menawannya yang sudah pasti tak berefek pada Shion, "Semua." Jawab Sasuke singkat padat nan jelas.

"Serakah," komentar Shion.

"Lalu info apa yang kau bawa bungsu?" tanya Shion.

"Naruto dikediaman Namikaze itu palsu,"

Brak.

Shion menggebrak meja dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke penuh emosi, beruntung cafe baru saja buka, bahkan belum ada pengunjung, jadi tak ada yang memperhatikan Mereka, Err~~ mungkin beberapa pekerja.

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari dulu bodoh," desis Shion.

"Dan aku belum selesai berbicara Nona Shion," desis Sasuke yang sama berbahayanaya.

Shion mendengus dan melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke kasar, "Lanjutkan kalau begitu,"

Ahh jika saja ada anak didik atau orangtua muridnya yang melihatnya begini sudah pasti Mereka akan protes pada kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkannya, atau mungkin memindahkan anak mereka. Dia di sekolah terkenal akan kesopanan dan kelembutannya sedangkan disini hanyalah tampilan Shion mode iblis, kasar dan cepat emosi.

"Aku tahu dimana Naruto yang asli berada."

Shion terbelalak, menatap Sasuke ragu, tak percaya.

"Bercanda kau hanya tinggal nama Sasuke," ujar Shion.

"Kau fikir aku suka bercanda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dimana adikku."

"Aku mau informasiku dulu, Kirim email malam ini, dan aku akan mengirim email tentang Naruto nanti," Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari cafe, tak lupa membayar pesanan Shion selama menunggu dirinya.

'Kau masih hidup Naru? 2 tahun aku mencari infomu namun tak ada hasil. Namun anak ayam itu baru saja pulang ke Jepang Dia sudah tahu keberadaanmu.' Batin Shion senang, sedih, kesal. Semua perasaannya kini campur aduk.

Di kediaman Namikaze, lebih tepatnya ditaman, Kurama tengah duduk bersantai sambil membaca buku, tentu saja bukunya khusus untuk penyandang kebutaan, ditemani Naruto yang duduk dekat Kurama, menikmati semilir angin.

"Auramu hari ini terasa lebih hangat. Apa kau sedang bahagia Naru?" tanya Kurama membuka pembicaraan.

"Benarkah. Yah sekarang Aku memang dalam suasana hati yang cukup baik," jawab Naruto santai.

Kurama memang memerintahkannya untuk bersikap seolah pada teman, tak perlu formal.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai kau senang?" tanya Kurama, buku yang tadi dibacanya kini disimpan dipangkuannya, entah kenapa dia tertarik akan perubahan suasana hati Naruto.

"Tuan muda tahu, akhirnya aku bisa jujur pada seseorang, Dia teman masa kecilku, kami sudah lama tak bertemu, Meski awalnya dia memaksa namun entah kenapa setelah aku berbicara jujur beban di hatiku sedikit berkurang." Jawab Naruto senyumnya tak lepas saat mengingat Sasuke.

"Apa dia laki-laki? Kau tahu Naru, kau tidak boleh tertipu oleh penampilannya, kau harus tahu asal-usul pria itu meski itu teman masa kecilmu terlebih sudah lama tak bertemu, bisa saja dia berubah menjadi jahat dan mengkhianatimu." Nasehat Kurama membuat Naruto tekikik merasa lucu,

"Apa yang lucu Naru, aku serius."

"Maaf. Hanya saja Tuan muda tak cocok berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang Tuan muda lakukan pada Itachi-nee." Ujar Naruto.

Kurama mengerenyit, "Nee? Kau mengenal Itachi sebelumnya Naru?' tanya Kurama.

"Tidak. Hanya kemarin kebetulan aku menolong adiknya, karena sudah malam Itachi-nee menyuruhku menginap disana dan Itachi-nee banyak bercerita tentang kisah cintanya," jawab Naruto.

"wanita memang banyak bicara," dengus Kurama.

"Lalu apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Kurama yang ternyata penasaranjuga.

"Rahasia antar wanita Tuan muda," Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Kurama.

"Tapi Aku serius Naru. Jangan mudah percaya pada pria yang mendekatimu, kau benar-benar harus meilhat sifatnya, lingkungannya, bahkan keluarganya. Baik atau tidak,"

"Dan yang terpenting mapan atau tidak," potong Naruto dengan bangganya.

Kini giliran Kurama yang tertawa. Kushina yang tak jauh dari sana tersenyum, akhirnya Dia bisa melihat Putera sulungnya tertawa, dari dulu memang Kurama tak bisa dekat dengan keluarganya sendiri, selama ini interaksi Mereka dengan Kurama memang tak sebaik Naruto maupun almarhum Menma, hanya Naruto yang bisa memasuki dunia Kurama, dan sejak Naruto ditemukan akibat penculikan Naruto atau bisa dipanggil Naruko tak lagi bisa mendekati Kurama, seolah ada dinding pemisah yang menghalanginya, terlebih setelah Kurama mengalami kecelakaan hingga akhirnya buta, Dunia Mereka semakin berjauhan, bahkan banyak pelayan pribadi Kurama yang meminta berhenti akibat sifat kurama yang tak bersahabat, namun sepertinya tidak untuk pelayan yang satu ini, Dia seolah membawa Kurama kembali ke dunia yang seharusnya,

"Bibi," Kushina melirik kebelakang, Itachi kini tersenyum kearahnya.

Itachi. Calon memantunya, namun Kurama memutuskan pertunangan sepihak, wanita yang juga bisa membuat Kurama berekspresi layaknya manusia normal,

"Itachi, berkunjung lagi? Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu nak? Kau bisa mencari pria yang lebih baik," Kushina tahu, Itachi sangat mencintai puteranya, meski Kurama sudah menolaknya berkali-kali namun Itachi tak menyerah.

"Tentu Bibi. Kenapa Bibi tak ikut bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Itachi menatap Kurama yang tengah berbincang.

"Jika aku bergabung, suasana akan menjadi tak enak, selama 2 tahun terakhir ini Kurama menutup diri, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada gadis itu,"

"Begitu, Bibi aku permisi dulu, aku akan bergabung dengan mereka," ujar Itachi, Kushina hanya memberi anggukan.

"Kurama," tawa Kurama terhenti,

"Aku akan mengambil cemilan dan minuman," ujar Naruto pamit, tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk bermaksud pergi.

"Kau lagi. Kau kurang kerjaan Itachi? Setiap hari kesini, Bukankah kau harus mengurusi perusahaan keluargamu," ujar Kurama dengansuara ketus.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan perusahaan keluargaku, tapi tenang saja, aku setiap hari memonitor perusahaan. Lagipula ini sudah hampir sore, tentu aku sudah pulang." Itachi duduk diamping Kurama, mengantikan lengannya dilengan Kurama.

"Berhenti Itachi. Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi,aku mencintai Naru," ujar Kurama asal ceplos,

Bukannya marah, Itachi malah tertawa, memukul bahu Kurama pelan, "Jika mau membuatku menyerah cari alasan yang bisa membuatku yakin. Naru itu calon adik iparku tau," ujar Itachi yang juga asal ceplos.

"A-apa?" Kurama tergagap.

"Setidaknya aku belum menjodohkannya dengan adikku," Itachi dengan santainya mrnyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kurama.

"Cih. Kau mau menjodohkannya dengan anak ayam? Aku yakin Naru tak akan suka,"

"hey adikku itu tampan, baik, mapan lagi. Tak ada kekurangan. dan jangan panggil adikku anak ayam, kau dan Shion selalu saja mengejek adikku." Itachi mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

PRANG.

Kurama dan Itacahi terkejut, "Suaranya dari dapur, aku akan kesana," ujar kurama khawatir pada Naruto,

Itachi dengan sigap membantu Kurama menuju dapur meski sebenarnya Kurama menolak, "Ruko apa yang kau lakukan?" suara bentakan Kushian terdengar, ini pertama kalinya Kurama mendengar suara Kushina membentak Naruko.

"Dia bersalah Bu, aku harus menghukum pelayan rendahan ini," suara Naruko.

"Kau menyakitinya Ruko," suara Kushian kembali terdengar.

"Ini hukuman karena dia membuat baju baruku kotor,"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kurama yang baru sampai bersama Itachi.

"Ya Tuhan Naru, Kau tak apa." Itachi melepas pegangannya pada Kurama dan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah berjongkok, tangan kanannya diinjak oleh Naruko, darah keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto, tentu saja, karena dibawahnya ada pecahan gelas.

"Kau bisa membeli lagi baju jika kau memang mau, jangan menyakiti orang lain karena masalah spele." Kushina kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa Ibu membela pelayan rendahan ini? Aku anakmu." Tanya Naruko.

"Ibu membelanya karena yang bersalah disini adalah kau Ruko. Minta maaf padanya," perintah Kushina.

"Aku membencimu," Naruko berlari menuju kamarnya,

Kurama hanya bisa diam mematung. Ibunya meninggikan suaranya didepan Naruko yang selalu dimanja? Ibunya yang selalu membela Naruko? Ibunya yang itu? Apa pendengarannya tak salah?

"Sini nak, biar aku obati," Kushina menghampiri Naruto, membawanya keruang tengah.

"Itachi, tolong ambilkan kotak P3K." Pinta Kushina.

Itachi datang ke ruang tengah bersama Kurama, tak lupa membawa kotak yang diminta Kushina.

"Apa yang terjadi Naru?" tanya Kurama akhirnya bersuara.

"Maaf Tuan muda. Tadi saat aku mengambil minum untuk Itachi-nee tanpa sengaja Nona menyenggolku hingga minuman itu tumpah dan gelasnya pecah, Aku meminta maaf dan membereskan pecahan gelas, namun Nona menginjak tanganku," jelas Naruto. Dia sedikit meringis saat Kushina membersihkan lukanya,

Bolehkah Naruto meminta pada Kami-sama untuk menghentikan waktu sebentar saja? Kini didepannya, Ibunya memegang tangannya, kelembutan itu, kehangatan itu, sudah lama dia tak merasakannya.

"Apa itu sakit sekali?" tanya Kushina khawatir melihat Naruto tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Ti-tidak Nyonya, Maaf." Jawab Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kiri.

"Maaf atas kelakuan Naruko ya. Dia memang kasar, namun dulu dia tak seperti itu, mungkin ini karena traumanya," ujar Kushina.

"Ya Nyonya,"

"Nah sudah selesai. Semoga lekas sembuh." Kushina membereskan kotak P3K dan pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Aku lelah, aku akan istirahat, kau boleh pulang hari ini, kau juga Itachi." Kurama berjalan pergi, sedangkan Itachi bukannya pulang malah mengikuti Kurama dengan santainya.

'Tentu saja aku disuruh pulang, Ini hampir jam 2 siang,' batin Naruto, melihat jam di dinding.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke,

"Bukankah kau mau menungguku di cafe?" tanya Naruto, menghampiri Sasuke yang menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu mobil.

"Tanganmu Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menatap tangan Naruto yang diperban.

"Tak apa. Hanya kecelakaan kecil." Jawab Naruto,

"Hn. Masuklah," ajak Sasuke, membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Ini bukan jalan menuju cafe Sasuke," ujar Naruto yang melihat kearah luar.

"Aku tak mengatakan akan mengantarmu ke cafe, aku bilang masuklah."

"Aku harus bekerja Sasuke,"

"Aku sudah minta izin pada Shika, lihat." Sasuke menunjukan pesan terkirim pada Shikamaru yang berisi bahwa Sasuke meminjam Naruto.

"Kau fikir aku barang, dasar teme."

"Ahh sudah sampai," seru Sasuke.

"I-ini..."

"Ya, tempat bermain Kita, tempat rahasia Kita, bahkan pohonnya masih ada."

Naruto keluar dari mobil berjalan perlahan menuju pohon kenangan Mereka, "Sasuke ada ayunan." Seru Naruto senang.

"Aku tahu, aku yang memasangnya sebelum menjemputmu," ujar Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"Dorong Sasuke, dorong," pinta Naruto yang kini sudah duduk nyaman diatas ayunan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia mendorong ayunannya seperti saat dia masih berumur 10 tahun, "Lebih kencang," teriak Naruto senang.

Kenangan Mereka terulang kembali, namun Sasuke menghentikan dorongannya, "Bagaimana jika kita duduk berdua," Sasuke menggeser tubuh Naruto dan duduk disampingnya.

"Baka, Kita bisa jatuh lagi." Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak akan," Sasuke mengayunkan ayunan itu perlahan.

"Sasuke, terima kasih," bisik Naruto lirih, kepalanya Dia sandarkan dibahu Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau yakin akan bercerita padaku? Aku tahu kau itu Naruto sudah cukup untukku, namun jika memang ingin berbagi beban maka ceritalah,"

 **"Akazawa Naru. Selamat, Dia memang Naruto."**

 **"Begitu,"**

 **"Sekarang apa yang akan Kau lakukan?"**

 **"Cukup tahu saja. Aku belum tahu identitas Naruto di kediaman Namikaze, dan siapa dalang dibalik ini semua."**

 **"Kau yakin?"**

 **"Ya."**

 _'Naruto, Kau akan bersamaku mulai sekarang, Kau tak lagi perlu menjadi apa yang Mereka inginkan,'_

 _'Siapa?'_

 _'Ini Aku,'_

"Huaa... Haahh.. Hahh.." Naruto megusap peluhnya, mimpi apa tadi, kenapa dia merasa takut.

"Sudah bangun dobe? Hey Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir melihat Naruto kini berwajah pucat dan air mata perlahan menelusuri pipinya.

"Sa-sasuke, i-ini dimana?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Ini masih ditempat tadi, sekarang sudah menjelang malam, kau tertidur setelah bercerita, kau baik-baik saja? Apa bermimpi buruk?"

"A-aku... Sepertinya aku mengenal orang yang menculikku, namun aku lupa, Maaf."

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf, Jangan memaksakan diri," Sasuke membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku harus mengingatnya, harus Sasuke. Sepertinya hal yang aku lupakan sangatlah penting." Bisik Naruto lirih.

"Sekarang apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk.

Dia mencintai Naruto, namun kenapa orang-orang tak mengerti? Kenapa juga Naruto tak mau menerimanya bahkan takut padanya? Hingga akhirnya dia menyusun rencan bertahun tahun hanya untuk mendapatkan miliknya.

Dan akhirnya dia menculik, mengurungnya selama 2 tahun, apa yang dilakukannya memang keterlaluan. Namun semua itu untuk kebahagiaan Naruto. Tak salah bukan jika dia menginginkan cintanya. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya bisa membuat psikis gadis itu terganggu, namun dia percaya Narutonya bisa bertahan, hingga Konan membawa pergi gadisnya.

"Ketua. Kita harus pergi,"

"Sasori. Ada perkembangan apa tentang Naruto?" Tanya Ketua.

"Maaf, masih belum ada titik terang,"

"Kabar dari Naruko juga tak ada? Wanita itu! Sudah berani membantahuku,"

"Kediaman Namikaze masih seperti biasanya Ketua."

"Hn. Kau awasi saja transaksi besok, jangan sampai gagal, Konan saja bisa menyusup kesini, pasti ada mata-mata lain selain dirinya, tetap waspada," perintah Ketua.

"Ha'i, apa Ketua akan ikut hadir ditransaksi besok?"

"Besok aku ingin keluar, menghirup udara segar,"

"Ah dan tentang Konan, paksa terus sampai dia berbicara," perintah Ketua.

"Kalau begitu aku undur diri," Sasori membungkuk hormat dan pergi menuju tempat Konan dipenjara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Konan?"

Konan menatap tajam Sasori yang tersenyum santai tanpa beban.

"Akazawa Naru..."

Konan terbelalak, menatap Sasori dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Aku sering mengirim fotomu padanya. Agar dia tak melanjutkan penyelidikannya." Ujar Sasori dengan senyum miring mengejeknya.

"Apa maksud dari semua itu Sasori?!" Desis Konan.

"Ahahaha... kau harusnya tahu Konan. Aku melakukan itu agar dia datang kesini sendiri, jika seseorang dilarang akan sesuatu maka orang itu akan penasaran. Karena itu sifat dasar manusia. Rasa ingin tau." Sasori tertawa melihat ekspresi Konan yang menahan amarah.

"Brengsek Kau Sasori. Pengkhianat!" Teriak Konan sekuat tenaga.

"Tenang. Aku tak memberi tahu Ketua perihal masalah ini, aku akan menikmati tiap detik permainan ini." Sasori berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang penyiksaan.

'Naru... Aku harus keluar dari sini, Naru,'

"Mau makan malam?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Eh? Ya. Aku ingin ke kedai ramen Ichiraku,"

"Kenapa? Masih terkejut?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Emm... kukira kau adalah pekerja dibalik meja. Bukankah menjadi Interpol cukup berbahaya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tergatung. Dan sepertinya kita mengejar orang yang sama."

"Orang yang sama?" Beo Naruto.

"Ya. Saat kau mengatakan organisasi yang berlambang teratai hitam, aku juga mengejar Mereka. Aku pulang ke Jepang bukan sekedar liburan, tapi juga penyelidikan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu." Gumam Naruto.

"Kita fikirkan nanti, ayo Kita ke kedai ramen," Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, dan disambut oleh Naruto.

"Yosh... aku bersemangat,"

Sasuke bangun dari tidur karena alarm di handphonenya. Ahh Dia masih ngantuk, semalam dia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Naruto. Setelah makan ramen Naruto mengajaknya berkeliling, dan terakhir mengantar pulang Naruto ke apartemennya.

"Oh iya. Email Shion," Sasuke bergegas mengambil laptopnya, melihat email masuk.

'Tok. Tok. Tok.'

"Ya sebentar," ujar Sasuke mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

"Nee-san. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Kakaknya yang menunduk sedih.

"Shion..."

"Shion?" Sasuke mengerenyit heran.

"Shion ditemukan meninggal di apartemannya."

Bohong jika Sasuke tak terkejut, hey sekarang dia tengah membaca email Shion, dia bahkan lupa membalas email wanita itu,

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, polisi sedang menyelidikinya. Sasuke, bisakah kau ikut menyelidiki kematian Shion?" Pinta Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa Nee-san?"

"Semalam Shion sempat menelponku, namun aku sudah tidur, dia mengirimku pesan ini."

'Katakan pada anak ayam itu hati-hati.'

"Shion pasti terlibat hal berbahaya, anak itu selalu melakukan hal ekstrim,"

"Baiklah. Nee-san tak usah khawatir, aku akan menyelidikinya," ujar Sasuke mencoba menenagkan sang Kakak.

"Aku menyewa rumah duka untuk Shion, kau bisa lanjutkan kembali aktifitasmu," Itachi pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kalau tak salah Shion itu Kakak sepupu Naru. Apa dia sudah tahu?" Gumam Sasuke, tanpa berpikir panjang dia mengambil jaket dan bergegas pergi menuju apartemen Naruto.

Sai hanya bisa menguap menahan kantuk, pagi tadi tugas memanggil ditemukannya mayat seorang wanita.

"Siapa penemu mayat korban?" Tanya Sai.

"Kami hanya menerima panggilan darurat dari telepon umum yang tak jauh dari sini," jawab salah satu orang polisi yang biasa patroli di daerah itu.

"Ck." Sai mendecih kesal.

"Nama korban Uchiha Shion, umur 28 tahun, tinggal di apartemen sorang diri..."

"Cukup. Cukup. Aku mengenal baik koran tak usah dilanjutkan berisik," ujar Sai dan langsung ke TKP.

Mood Sai memang akan sangat buruk jika istirahatnya di ganggu, tak ada sapa menyapa, tak ada senyuman. Sai seolah menjadi Uchiha sejati, dengan mood buruknya,

"Penyebab kematian?" Tanya Sai pada tim forensik.

"Ha'i. Korban mati lemas kekurangan pasokan udara, dan dilehernya ada bekas tusukan yang Kami yakini bekas suntikan." Jawabnya.

Sai berdo'a didepan mayat Shion dan memerintahkan tim forensik untuk membawa jenazah Shion.

"Halangi media yang ingin mencari tahu, akan repot jika media mencari tahu siapa Shion," perintah Sai pada anak buahnya.

Tentu repot, mau dihapus tidaknya Shion, wanita itu tetaplah bagian Namikaze, bahkan dia puteri dari mendiang Kepala keluarga terdahulu yang telah meninggal 22 tahun lalu, dan Walikota yang sekarang sebagai Pamannya sudah pasti akan tersorot.

Sai mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia butuh waktu sendiri.

"Naru..." panggil Sasuke, memencet bel apartemen Naruto.

"Hoam.. teme ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah rajin kesini?" Tanya Naruto, terlihat rambut hitamnya acak-acakan baru bangun tidur.

Grep.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, "Meski berat Kau harus menerimanya,"

"Sasuke?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Shion ditemukan tewas di apartemennya."

"Nee-san?"

"Ya."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, menatap Naruto, tak ada tangisan namun sorot matanya menapilkan kesedihan.

"Ku-nii juga pasti sangat sedih, aku harus menghiburnya," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masuk kedalam apartemennya kembali,

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan orang lain, Kurama masih memiliki Itachi dan keluarga Namikaze. Lalu siapa yang akan menghiburmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak perlu hiburan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian, dua tahun tanpa adanya seseorang, aku sudah biasa," jawab Naruto lirih.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini, jangan membebani dirimu sendiri, bersandarlah padaku, bergantunglah padaku, maka aku akan ada untukmu," Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Arigatou,"

TBC.

A/N : Ahh terima kasih pada Tuhan karena akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan ceritanya, meski agak gaje juga soalnya maksain buat nulis, tapi serius aku sudah berusaha, dan terima kasih buat yang reviews, 😊


	5. Chapter 5 : haruskah aku bersyukur?

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Freedom and Love**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, romance, action.**

 **Pair : ...femNaru**

 **Warning : FemNaru, OOC, typo, Miss typo, masih amatir.**

Naruto tertidur dipelukan Sasuke setelah menangisi kematian Shion. Sasuke sih senang-senang saja, melihat wajah tidur Naruto menjadi hiburan tersendiri.

"Engghh..."

Mata tanpa kontak lensa menatap Sasuke, sapphire yang menawan, Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Sudah bangun?"

Dan Naruto langsung menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, "Ma-maaf,"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menelepon kediaman Namikaze dan juga Shika, mengatakan kau tak bisa masuk dengan alasan sakit. Dan juga sepertinya kematian Shion sudah terendus oleh pemburu berita, sudah pasti kediaman Namikaze menjadi target wartawan." jelas Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang terkejut melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 3 sore.

"Kau pasti belum makan, akan aku buatkan, tunggulah sebentar," ujar Naruto yang pergi menuju dapur, sedangkan Sasuke memilih menonton televisi berita yang tengah diperbincangkan, kasus Namikaze Shion yang telah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Shion, tunggu... jangan-jangan kediamannya juga dipenuhi wartawan? ahh... dia tak mau pulang.

"Sasuke ayo makan, aku sudah buat omurice dan juga jus tomat,"

"Besok pemakaman Shion dilaksanakan, mengingat Itachi yang pasti meminta Sai mempercepat otopsi, aku akan menjemputmu besok, kita akan kesana bersama," ujar Sasuke disela-sela makannya,

"Ya. Terima kasih Sasuke,"

Sai membaca laporan mengerutkan dahi, menghela nafas dan memijat dahinya, dia lelah, dan kematian Shion amat sangat banyak misteri.

"Permisi,"

"Apa?"

"Kami belum menemukan identitas si penelepon, cctv gedung apartemen disana rusak,"

"Dan kau menyerah?" tanya Sai,

"I-itu..."

"Jika polisi menyerah lalu siapa yang akan menangkap penjahat hah?! Cari saksi mata, cari cctv yang mengarah pada daerah itu!" teriak Sai,

"Ha-ha'i. Pe-permisi,"

Ya. Penelepon itu harus diselidiki, dia mengatakan menemukan tubuh Shion, namun saat polisi sampai di apartemen Shion kondisi apartemen terkunci, dan bagaimana penelepon itu tahu Shion terbunuh. Tim forensik dan analisis tak tahu zat apa yang disuntikan pada tubuh Shion, senjatanya sih benar suntikan, namun zatnya itu yang masih misterius.

"Kuso!"

"Huaa... playboy kita sudah menggila," komentar Kiba masuk kedalam ruangan Sai.

"Jika kedatanganmu hanya untuk hal tak berguna lebih baik kau pergi," usir Sai kesal.

"Aku ada urusan dengan salah satu detektif disini, dia meminta Bosku menyelidiki kasus yang tak terpecahkan," Kiba menunjukan amplop berisikan dokumen yang akan dia serahkan.

"Ya, ya. Mereka terlalu bodoh sampai harus meminta bantuan pada detektif swasta seperti Bosmu,"

"Hey jangan meremehkan Bos dan asisten detektif swasta terkenal ya! aku hanya mau membantumu, aku tahu hal yang tidak kau ketahui," ujar Kiba dengan santainya.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke menemui Shion sehari sebelum Shion ditemukan tewas, ahh sudahlah, aku mau memberikan laporan ini," pamit Kiba meninggalkan Sai,

"Sekarang aku harus menelepon anak ayam itu," gumam Sai menyambar handphonenya.

"Cih. Tidak diangkat," Sai melempar handphonenya kesal, berkali-kali dia menelepon Sasuke namun tak ada jawaban, disaat seperti ini kemana Sasuke?!

Sai melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 5 sore dia ingin pulang, ingin istirahat, meninggalkan semua yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini. Tak ada misteri, tak ada hal yang membuatnya frustasi, dan kenapa harus ada wartawan yang setia menunggu didepan kepolisian?! Siapa juga yang membocorkan info kematian Shion?! Dan kenapa juga Itachi meminta otopsi Shion dipercepat?! dia fikir kepolisian ini milik nenek moyangnya? kenapa tak sekalian saja bunuh dia. Hari ini adalah hari terberat untuknya, jangan tambah bebannya lagi.

Sasuke akhirnya pulang juga ke kediaman Uchiha, sepertinya juga para wartawan pulang, menyerah mungkin? atau karena ini sudah larut malam? dia tak peduli, dia ingin istirahat hari ini. Dia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia tadi sudah makan malam bersama Naruto,

"Kenapa kau disini Sai?" tanya Sasuke, dia menuju lemari mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur.

"Menunggumu tentu saja, kau tak mengangkat teleponku," jawab Sai yang duduk dikursi yang ada dikamar Sasuke, tampang Sai terlihat sangat bad mood.

"Lihat handphoneku ketinggalan," ujar Sasuke menunjuk smartphonenya yang tergeletak manis di kasur.

"Aku tahu karena aku disini menunggumu sudah 3 jam lebih," desis Sai kesal,

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke datar, mengambil laptopnya membaca email yang Shion kirimkan, dia belum selesai membaca tadi.

"Kau bertemu Shion kemarin bukan? Apa yang kau minta darinya?"

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, "Kau bertanya padaku sebagai detektif? teman? atau keluarga?"

"Jawab saja,"

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sesuai dengan jawabanmu, dan kau sekarang ini dimataku seolah mengintrogasiku,"

"Sasuke jangan buat aku marah. Hari ini adalah hari terburukku, kematian Shion yang misterius, pelapor tak dikenal, wartawan pemburu berita, dan sekarang kau yang mempersulitku?"

"Baiklah, namun ada satu syarat. Aku ikut dalam penyelidikan kematian Shion," Sasuke mengajukan syarat.

"Mustahil, kau disini bukan untuk liburan semata, kau memiliki misi rahasia."

"Jika kau tak mengizinkan tak masalah, aku bisa menyelidikinya sendiri. Semangat untuk penyelidikanmu. Ahh dan semoga beruntung, yang memintaku bergabung dengan penyelidikanmu itu Itachi-nee," Sasuke menutup laptopnya, menarik selimut bermaksud untuk tidur.

"Baiklah baik, kau bergabung dengan penyelidikanku namun sebagai asistenku puas?!" Sai tidak mau berhadapan dengan Itachi, wanita itu pasti menangis, sudah cukup pagi tadi Itachi menangis agar otopsi Shion dipercepat, dia sudah lelah dengan banyak kasus jangan ditambah dengan hal lainnya.

"Hn. Setuju,"

"Jadi, apa yang kau minta dari Shion?" tanya Sai.

"Data keluarga Namikaze," jawab Sasuke.

"Dan yang aku tahu, Shion tak menjual informasi keluarganya meski dia keluar dari klan Namikaze. Apa yang kau berikan sebagai gantinya?"

"Bahwa Naruto atau bisa kita bilang Naruko yang dikediaman Namikaze itu palsu, dia peniru." Sasuke menatap ekspresi dari wajah Sai, tidak ada keterkejutan disana.

"Dari wajahmu aku tahu, kau mengetahuinya."

"Ya. Satu tahun lalu Shion datang padaku, memintaku membantunya menyelidiki Naruko, awalnya aku tak mau namun Shion sepertinya sungguh-sungguh jadi aku terpaksa mendekati Naruko hanya untuk mengambil DNAnya karena memang cukup sulit untuk menyelidiki wanita itu. Namun akhirnya aku mendapatkan DNAnya dan membandingkannya dengan DNA pasangan Namikaze, hasilnya tak cocok, Shion ingin menemukan adiknya, dia mencari berbagai info." Jelas Sai, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Shion tahu Naruko itu bukan Naruto jadi dia tak mungkin langsung menyetujui permintaanmu. Apa yang kau tukarkan selain itu?" tanya Sai.

"Keberadaan Naruto asli."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, kau tahu bukan aku teman masa kecilnya,"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, setiap saat kau menceritakan gadis kecilmu sampai aku hafal, dan aku juga pernah bilang bahwa sifat gadis kecilmu itu mirip Naru, pelayan cafe Shika... tunggu jangan bilang kalau..."

"Ya. Akazawa Naru adalah Namikaze Naruto, aku mau tidur. Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti, besok aku harus menjemput Naru, kami akan bersama-sama menghadiri acara pemakaman Shion," Sasuke mematikan lampu kamar.

"Geser, aku juga lelah ingin istirahat." ujar Sai bergabung di ranjang king size milik Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Kurama yang memeluk Itachi, dia tahu Kakaknya masih menyukai Itachi, lihat saja betapa Kakaknya berusaha agar Itachi tak menangis, kenapa Kakaknya keras kepala? Memilih membohongi diri sendiri? padahal Itachi hampir setiap hari ke kediaman Namikaze, kenapa Kakaknya tak mengerti juga? Haruskah dia turun tangan?

Naruto menghela nafas, dia menatap sampingnya, Sasuke berdiri disana. Haruskah dia bersyukur kini ada Sasuke didekatnya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke pergi lagi darinya seperti dulu? dia kini tengah membiasakan diri, membiasakan Sasuke berada disekelilingnya.

Dia menatap kearah peti Shion yang kini tengah diturunkan, Kakaknya akan tertidur dibawah tanah itu? Sendirian? Didalam peti gelap?

Grep.

"Dulu aku bodoh, bodohnya aku meninggalkanmu tanpa kata. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya," bisik Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

Naruto menatap mata onyx Sasuke, tak ada kebohongan, yang ada hanyalah tatapan hangat.

Bolehkah dia berharap lebih?

"Seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi. Naru dikurung selama 2 tahun disebuah ruang bawah tanah sebuah Mansion dengan alasan konyol yang mengatasnamakan cinta," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan garis besarnya,

"Begitu jadi kesimpulannya adalah kau menyukai Naru dan sangat cemburu pada orang yang menculik Naru," Sai mengangguk-angguk mengerti,

"Sai."

"Ya. Ya, aku bercanda, jadi apa hubungannya dengan kematian Shion?" tanya Sai.

"Shion mati setelah memberikan info keluarga Namikaze, mungkin semua ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga itu, dan juga organisasi yang sedang kuselidiki sama dengan orang-orang yang menculik Naru," jelas Sasuke.

"Dan tadi apa yang kau minta, aku lupa."

"Selidiki orang yang bernama Akasuna Sasori, menurut Naru Sasori di catatan kepolisian sudah mati namun orang yang selalu mengirim foto Kakak angkatnya mencantumkan nama Akasuna Sasori, dan aku juga meminta kau menyelidiki Konan, dari bagian kepolisian mana Konan sampai memiliki misi penyusupan."

"Baiklah aku akan usahakan mencari," ujar Sai,

 _ **'Ayah, Ibu.'**_

 _ **'Naruto, aku datang untuk menjemputmu,'**_

 _ **'Siapa?'**_

 _ **'Kau tak mengingatku ini aku,'**_

Naruto terbangun, dia kini memeluk dirinya sendiri, malam ini dia terbangun karena sebuah mimpi aneh, mimpi itu... ya mimpi saat perayaan kelulusannya, malam penyerangan itu, dan orang dalam mimpi tadi dia mengenalnya namun dia tak dapat mengingatnya.

Yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah rasa yang dinamakan takut.

"Sa-sasuke..." panggilnya lirih,

Drrt. Drrt.

Naruto melihat handphonenya satu email masuk,

 _ **'Kau sudah tidur?'**_

Email dari Sasuke, dia sedikit tersenyum, Sasuke seolah tahu dia memanggilnya tadi.

 _ **'Sudah, aku sedang bermimpi indah dan diganggu olehmu,' balas Naruto.**_

 _ **'Maaf, kalau begitu tidurlah,'**_

 _ **'Aku tak bisa tidur lagi,'**_

Drrtt. Drrtt. Drrtt.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menelepon Naruto.

 _ **'Kenapa kau tak bisa tidur lagi?' tanya Sasuke.**_

 _ **'Tiba-tiba tak mengantuk,'**_

 _ **'Kau tak bohongkan? akan kutemani sampai kau tidur,'**_

 _ **Hiks. Hiks.**_

 _ **'Kau menangis Naru,'**_

 _ **'Kenapa kau baik padaku? kau terlalu baik sampai aku takut,' bisik Naruto lirih.**_

 _ **'Naru aku...'**_

 _ **'Aku sudah mengantuk, sampai jumpa.'**_

Naruto memutuskan teleponnya. Kebaikan orang terkadang membuatnya takut, takut jika orang itu meninggalkannya seperti halnya Konan, dia tak mau.

"Ini masih jam 5 pagi Sasuke, mau apa kau kesini, pulang." usir Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah didepan apartemennya dan apa-apaan piyama yang masih dipakainya itu?!

"Aku menahan diri semalam agar tak langsung kesini." ujar Sasuke masuk apartemen Naruto tanpa disuruh.

"Hari ini sarapan apa? buatkan untukku juga."

Ctak.

Perempatan siku-siku terbentuk didahi Naruto, "Aku bukan pelayanmu teme,"

"Kau memang bukan pelayanku namun calon isteriku," ujar Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke dokter, perkataanmu mulai tak beres, aku mau mandi dulu baru masak." Naruto masuk kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini memilih menonton televisi, kebiasaannya jika dia kesini.

"Masak apa hari ini?" tanya Sasuke mendekati konter dapur, Naruto yang baru selesai mandi tadi langsung menuju dapur,

"Sarapan masakan Jepang, pergilah jangan mengganggu,"

"Kamarmu yang mana?" tanya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat dua pintu,

"Jangan mencoba masuk, tidak malu apa masuk kedalam kamar seorang wanita, duduk saja dan menonton televisi,"

Bukan Sasuke namanya jika mengikuti perintah orang lain, dia membuka salah satu kamar yang ada disana.

Terkejut. Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini, dinding kamar itu dipenuhi kertas-kertas artikel, foto bahkan potongan koran yang terhubung benang merah,

"Terkejut? Itu info yang berhasil aku dapat, namun semuanya berakhir buntu, terlebih informasi Akasuna Sasori, sulit didapat." ujar Naruto,

"Maaf membiarkanmu berjuang seorang diri. Harusnya aku datang lebih cepat," Sasuke berjalan ke tempat Naruto dan memeluknya,

Naruto kembali terkejut, perlakuan lembut Sasuke selalu membuatnya memiliki perasaan aneh. Nyaman? Merasa terlindungi?

"Shika hari ini Karin shift apa?" tanya Sai dari telepon,

"Ehh mengundurkan diri? kemarin? kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan ke apartemennya saja." Sai menutup teleponnya.

Dia kembali menatap foto yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya.

 _ **'Ini hasil dari penyelidikan kami, ini orang-orang yang tertangkap cctv yang menuju daerah apartemen korban. Cctv apartemen dan dekat telepon umum rusak jadi hanya ini petunjuknya, dan yang paling mencurigakan adalah wanita berambut merah ini, menurut beberapa orang wanita ini terlihat keluar dari gedung apartemen korban,'**_

Sai meremas rambutnya mengingat penjelasan bawahannya, kenapa Karin? Karin pasti di daerah sana karena kebetulan, semua kebetulan, dia yakin itu.

"Ketua, selamat datang. Anda darimana?" tanya Sasori hormat.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Ketua dingin seperti biasanya.

"Master menunggu diruangan Anda," Ketua menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti Sasori.

"Tunggu diluar, jika ada yang ingin menemuiku bilang saja aku tak bisa ditemui hari ini." ujar Ketua membuka pintu ruangannya dan menutupnya kembali.

"Kenapa lama sekali, darimana saja kau?"

"Master," Ketua membungkuk hormat pada orang yang dipanggilnya Master.

"Darimana kau? handphonemu bahkan tak bisa dihubungi," tanya Master.

"Maaf, aku pergi keluar sebentar," jawab Ketua,

"Pergi mengunjungi makam Shion,"

"Kenapa Master tahu, apa kau masih terus mengawasiku?" tanya Ketua tak suka.

"Ya, aku harus melakukannya, aku bahkan rela membunuh siapapun yang menyelidikimu, mengetahui siapa dirimu, dan Shion dia mengetahui kebenaran tentang kematianmu. Aku menyuruh orang untuk membunuhnya,"

Ketua terdiam, tak berkomentar. Sekali Masternya memutuskan maka hal itu tak bisa diganggu, dan yang menyebabkan Kakaknya butapun adalah ulah sang Master. Dia tak tahu alasan kenapa Master sangat sayang padanya, masih menjadi misteri.

"Dan bagaimana pencarian wanitamu yang kabur itu?" tanya Master.

"Masih belum ada titik terang," jawab Ketua.

"Hn. Hati-hati, Konan adalah mata-mata, bisa saja ada mata-mata lain yang menghalangi jalanmu," nasehat Master.

"Ha'i,"

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga organisasi yang kupercayakan padamu, karena berkatmu organisasi kita dikenal sampai kebagian Eropa, aku berharap besar padamu Menma," Master keluar dari ruangan Ketua yang dipanggil Menma oleh sang Master, meninggalkan pria itu dalam kesendirian.

Ya. Dia adalah Namikaze Menma, hanya Master yang tahu siapa dirinya, dia memalsukan kematiannya, kecelakaan itu sudah dia rencanakan dengan bantuan Master yang memang sudah dikenalnya dari dulu, semua untuk Naruto, agar dia selalu bersama adiknya.

 _ **'Aku mencintainya Bu,'**_

 _ **'Tapi dia adikmu Menma, kau tak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu.'**_

 _ **'Ayah pernah berkata jika manusia berhak mencintai siapapun, dan aku mencintai Naruto, apa salahnya?'**_

 _ **'Ibu dan Ayah tak akan mengizinkan itu, daripada kami menyerahkan Naru lebih baik dia kami kirim ke Inggris, membiarkan dia tinggal bersama Kurama,'**_

 _ **'Kenapa Ibu seperti itu, hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakannya.'**_

 _ **Plak.**_

 _ **'Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi, aku akan melupakan percakapan kita, hapus perasaanmu itu,'**_

Menma menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu, saat itu dia berkata jujur, namun orangtuanya marah besar bahkan mengirim Naruto pada Kurama, dia dipisahkan dengan Naru, karena itu dia merencanakan kecelakan itu agar dia bisa mengambil Narutonya.

'Tunggu aku Naru, aku akan datang padamu,' batin Menma.

"Ketua," sapa Sasori masuk kedalam ruangan Menma.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Dia ingin bertemu dengan Anda," jawab Sasori menunjukan orang yang ingin menemuinya,

"Karin, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Menma

TBC

 _ **A/N : Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan akhirnya bisa update cerita ini, aku padahal sudah menyerah saat filenya kehapus, namun aku berusaha agar dapat menyelesaikan cerita ini. Maaf jika alurnya amburadul, dan Selamat Tahun baru, ini cerita yang aku update untuk memperingati pergantian tahun. Semoga tahun depan aku bisa membuat cerita ini lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih**_


End file.
